The Four Seekers
by Nightwing13
Summary: The story continues without Richard and Kahlan. Now Zed must train four new seekers instead of one. Dougie, Danny, Tom, and Harry are dragged into a whole new adventure but they'll find help and possibly love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Alright, I know, I'm insane for working on another story when I'm writing like 4 or 5 others, but I can't help it! This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**(Prologue)**

The days of the Midlands have become dark and rather depressing. Murderers have taken the guise of soldiers. They weren't planning an insidious plan against the Lord of the Lands, in fact they were fighting for him.

Lord Erron, the new lord of the throne after his grandfather Richard. He had an opulent kingdom, but he was stolid. The only way to please him was to take money fro peasants and kill soldiers of the Resistance.

The Resistance showed remarkable fortitude against Lord Erron. Bystanders gape at the scenes of Lord Erron's men fight The Resistnace, Lord Erron would become bereft from hearing his men fail. The Resistance have augmented their army, but they could not last forever. They needed the new seekers. Not just one, but four. Each young man has a piece of the Sword of Truth after it was shattered by a sorcerer who remains unknown. Only can the men bring peace back to the Midlands, but they cannot do it alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know, I'm insane for working on another story when I'm writing like 4 or 5 others, but I can't help it! This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 1(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Another day in Hartland, I was working on the farm again, cutting wood. It was just like any other day in Hartland. Anyway, I was just finishing carrying the piles of wood to the firewood pile by my small house when I heard someone calling my name.

"Dougie!" I looked over to the path by our family's fields and saw my friend Danny running down the path. I put the rest of the wood down and pulled my navy blue cotton shirt on. "Mate, you're never gonna believe what I'm going to tell you." Danny said with a huge grin on his pale face. His blue eyes were filled with joy and his hair that is usually styled in some sort of mohawk was a bit windblown. I laughed at him.

"What?"

"Harry and Tom are back!" My jaw dropped open.

"Where are they!"

"At Tom's house, come on!" I grabbed my brown leather vest and threw it on and then ran after Danny to Tom's house.

We took a short cut through the woods and ran over the small bridge Harry and I built last summer for a little boy and his cow to crossover. We ran down a few hills and came into view with Tom's small log house.

"TOM! HARRY!" Danny and I yelled together as we busted through the front door. Harry and Tom looked up from their meal and smiles spread across their faces.

"Danny, Dougie!" They both stood up and we were all in a group hug.

"Kids, please let Tom and Harry eat." Tom's mom said as she came in. Tom and Harry sat back down and we decided to join them.

You see, because of the way Tom and Harry are built, they were drafted into Lord Erron's army. The only problem was, soldiers of the D'Haran forces were never allowed to leave Lord Erron's army.

Tom's mother set some food on the table for Danny and me and we thanked her. Once she left the room, Tom nodded towards the door. I jumped up and closed the door and ran back. This was our way to let tom's mother know that we were talking.

"How were you guys able to leave?" Danny asked when I sat back down. Tom and Harry looked at each other.

"We escaped." Harry finally admitted as his blue eyes looked down out his plate of food.

"How?" I asked. Now I didn't even care for the delicious food in front of me.

"There's a group called 'The Resistance' they helped us." Harry began to explain.

"They jumped our force in the woods but we didn't care. We chose not to fight them and they saw our actions. They told us to bury our armor and return home." Tom finished explained for Harry.

"But what about the draft papers?" Danny asked.

"Burned." Tom started to say.

"Burned?" I asked with a confused look. Tom closed his brown eyes and nodded.

"The Resistance traveled to our post and burned it down, once less part of the Midlands for Erron." Harry said under his breath.

There was a sudden loud banging noise coming from the kitchen. Then a flustered Mrs. Fletcher busted through the kitchen door. Now she never intruded like this but when we saw her face we knew something was wrong.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Tom asked. Mrs. Fletcher ran over to him and hugged him.

"Take this…" She handed Tom a backpack full of food and money. "….go to Harry's house and his mother will give him the things he needs."

"Mother what's going on?" Tom asked her in a terrified voice, but she didn't answer. She hugged Tom once more.

"I love you, now go!" She pushed the four of us out of the back door and we sprinted to Harry's house.

Harry's mother acted just like Mrs. Fletcher, she too wouldn't answer our questions. After stopping at Harry's house we traveled to Danny's house.

"Hey mom, Harry and Tom need somewhere to stay." Danny called as we walked into his house. His mother shook her head and left the room, when she returned she too had a pack full of supplies.

"Go to Dougie's house, his father will fill you boys in on what's going on, but you must hurry!" His mother told him.

"Mother…" Danny whispered. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Go!" She yelled at him and we did. We ran out the door and I swear I saw some D'Haran soldiers at another house. _Wait a minute, there's a shield around Hartland…how could have Tom and Harry gotten through? And how could D'Haran soldiers get through too?_ My house soon came to view and I started thinking of one more thing. _How would my father know what's happening?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, I know, I'm insane for working on another story when I'm writing like 4 or 5 others, but I can't help it! This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 2 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

_Everything was happening so fast. Only a couple hours ago was it Harry and I came home. How did D'Haran soldiers know were back so soon? Was The Resistance really fake?_

"Guys hurry up!" Dougie yelled to us who was leading us to his father's house.

_Danny's mother had told us to go see Dougie's father. She said he was going to tell us something important, but how important could it be?_

"Dad!" Dougie called as he entered his farm house. There was no answer.

"Mate, where's your dad, he barely leaves the house." Danny said.

"I'm not sure…"

"Doug, you don't think those soldiers got here before us do you?" Harry asked. Dougie suddenly became stiff.

"No, they couldn't have…" Dougie sprinted farther into the house; we were right on his tail.

"Dad? Dad!" He entered his father's study and his eyes widened. "DAD!" We ran into the room just as Dougie fell to his knees and clung to his father's body.

There, an older looking Dougie lay on the floor of the study. Two knives stuck out of his chest, blood soaked his dark shirt. Dougie didn't care he just continued holding onto his father.

"I hate it when I'm right." Harry said under his breath. I sighed and sat down next to Dougie. I placed my fingers over Mr. Poynter's eyelids and closed them.

"I'm sorry Dougie." I whispered to him. I couldn't see through his sandy blonde bangs but I knew he was crying.

"Oi, what's that?" Danny asked. I looked up at him and he was pointing Mr. Poynter's left hand, Dougie followed my gaze. He pried open his father's hand, revealing a crumpled up piece of paper. Dougie unraveled the note and quickly read it.

"What does it say?" I asked him. He handed me the note while Harry and Danny read over my shoulder.

'_Dear Son,_

_By now you may have found out the D'Haran soldiers are back in Hartland just as Thomas and Harold returned. They found out about the rebel group I was part of, The Resistance. Daniel, Thomas, and Harold's parents were all part of it, and now you boys are. Except your roles are much greater than ours. I wish I could explain more but now you must leave. Go to Zed. He'll help you from there. Douglas you must know, I truly do love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving Father.'_

"Zed? The crazy old man who talks to his chickens?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"But he lives on that mountain; it'll take forever to walk up there!" Danny whined. I pulled my backpack onto my back.

"Then we should leave now." I turned to Dougie. "Come on Doug, grab your things and let's go." Dougie shook his head. "Dougie!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" He yelled at me.

"DOUGIE, IF WE DON'T YOUR FATHER WROTE THIS LETTER AND DIED FOR NOTHING!" I yelled back at him. He looked a bit shocked because it was rare for me to yell.

"Alright, let me get my things." Dougie said in a whisper and then he left the room.

"Do you think I pushed him a little too far?" I asked Danny and Harry.

"Maybe…just a little." Harry said as he place a hand on my shoulder. I noticed Danny walked over to a window that looked over the front lawn.

"Uh…guys. We need to hurry." Danny called to us. I walked over to the window and saw D'Haran soldiers walking up the gravel path.

"Dougie we have to go!" I yelled. Dougie came running out of his room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"D'Harans." Harry answered. Dougie gulped.

"Come on, we have a few horses we can use." Dougie called to us as we ran to the back door. I heard banging on the front door just was we left.

_Please let these horses be tacked up!_

And just my luck, they were. There were four horses for each of us. A black horse Dougie claimed a red one for Danny, a white on for Harry and a brown one for me.

Once we were all on our separate horses, we followed Dougie up a secret path that headed through the trees behind Dougie's house and up the mountain.

"Dougie move faster!" Harry yelled over the sound of the horses' hooves hitting the ground.

"THERE!" A voice yelled behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see the D'Haran soldiers.

"DOUGIE!" I yelled to Dougie trying to let him know about the men behind us. Once of the men came riding up next to me and I kicked him off his horse. Another guard shot a crossbow that missed my leg when I placed it against the horses' side. Suddenly a stream of fire flew over our heads and disintegrated the guards. We halted our horses and inspected the burned scene.

"What did this?" Danny asked.

"Not what, but who." An older voice said. We slowly turned our horses to see an old man with long silver hair, wearing dark red robes standing ahead of us with a wooden stick. It was Zed. "And you must be the endangered you men…you're the four seekers."


	4. Chapter 3

**Whoop whoop, two readers! Thanks you guys! This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 3 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

Zed had led us to his tiny cottage that was actually hidden in the woods, not on the top of the hill. Before we left the spot where we almost lost our lives, Zed casted some sort of…spell so nobody would follow our tracks. I honestly didn't know if I could trust him. I mean sure I can trust Mr. Poynter but so much has happened in little hours.

"Daniel…" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you going to come in?" Zed asked. I realized I was still sitting on my horse while the guys were on the ground with Zed, heading into the cottage.

"Uh…yeah…" I climbed off my horse and followed them inside. It was a rather small cottage, but I guess that was only because there are four of us and one old man.

"So, would you guys like some tea, soup…rum?"

"We want to know what is going on!" Dougie yelled at the old man. Zed looked a bit surprised.

"Well…wasn't expecting that to come from the youngest." Zed said as he stood up and walked to the back of the cottage. Tom lightly hit Dougie in the arm and Dougie rubbed the spot.

"Sorry, a lot has happened since Harry and I have returned to Heartland…" Tom looked at us. "We're not quite sure how to act." Zed just gave him a kind smile.

"It's alright; Richard acted the same when he was in your place." The four of us looked at each other with confused faces.

"Who's Richard?" Harry asked Zed as he disappeared into the back of the cottage.

"He was the seeker before the four of you." He called to us.

"Seeker?" I asked. Zed then returned with a long, wide, black box and placed it on the table we sat around.

"Yes, the one who will protect the innocent when danger appears in our world."

"But Richard was one person, there are four of us. How can we all be seekers?" I asked him. He just smiled again and then slowly opened the box.

"The Sword of Truth was broken into four pieces after Richard died. Now there are four swords of truth formed from the metal of the original blade." He finally opened the box all the way and four identical swords lay in the box. "You four are the next seekers." I somehow seemed to be in a trance. I reached for the closet sword but a knock on Zed's front door disturbed me.

We all looked at Zed and he looked back at us, just as confused. It looked like he didn't know who would be paying a visit at this time. Then again…who would visit this old geezer?

"Who goes there?" Zed called.

"Confessor Leta." Zed's worried face turned into the look of him getting a present. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. There, a thin, tall woman with brown eyes and long curly black hair stood. She wore white robes, but these robes were different. It tied in the front like a corset making the top of her boobs and her shoulders show and her hood lay against her back. She was gorgeous…but not my taste.

I looked over at the guys. Dougie and Harry were giving looks to each other like 'who the hell is this?' Tom, on the other hand, looked like he got struck by Cupid's Arrow.

"Leta, it's so good to see you." Zed greeted the woman. Leta smiled and nodded.

"And it's good to see you to Zed, but now isn't the time for chit chat…" She pulled a blue light hanging from a leather string from her long white sleeve. "The portal is open; we must leave now in order to avoid D'Haran soldiers."

"Alright." Zed said and he walked back over to us. He closed the box before we could take a sword. "Come, we'll have to do the ritual outside of Heartland." Then he left the cottage. We all looked at each other like we were missing something.

"Wait, what's going on?" I yelled as we followed the two mysterious people outside.

"I'll explain everything when we're in safer parts." Zed said as he climbed onto a gray horse and the 'Confessor' climbed onto another brown horse.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us something!" Harry shot back. Zed and…Leta exchanged looks.

"If you don't come with us, you'll die, along with the Midlands." Leta said in a cool tone but it sounded so dark and…it convinced me.

"Alright, we're coming!" Tom shouted as he climbed onto his horse and the rest of us followed his actions.

"Try to keep up." Leta called to us and then her horse took off, Zed following. On instinct, we all did the same.

We ran through trees, up and down hills, past deserted cottages until we finally came to the barrier. The barrier that kept the Midlands apart from Heartland. It glowed with a green color; it reminded me of death…somehow.

"Alright, we should be safe here." Leta said. We looked at Zed who looked puzzled.

"But we're still in Heartland." He said.

"It's better to do it here then have them go into the Midlands risking their lives out in battle before they're seekers." Leta explained as she drew a large circle. "Alright boys, into the circle." She told us. We didn't hesitate; we did as we were told.

When we were in the circle, Leta also entered, carrying the box with the four silver swords inside. With Zed outside the circle, he lit the outline of the circle with fire.

"Whoa, are you trying to cook us alive!" Dougie yelled but Zed only ignored him.

"Danny, Tom, Dougie, Harry. Here you are a step closer to becoming the next seekers." Our attention had turned to Leta. "The Midlands are in great peril and only you four can save us. Will you please, when I grant you the trust of these swords, save us all?" We exchanged looks but we knew the answer.

"Yes." I answered for us.

"When I say your name please step forward." She opened the box and pulled one sword out. "Harry." He walked over and bowed then she placed the sword in his hands and he returned. Dougie and Tom did the same and when it was my turn, I felt like a different man. With the sword in my hands, I could feel new strength, new power.

The fire around the circle diminished.

"You are all now, the Seekers."


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoop whoop, two readers! Thanks you guys! This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 4 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

After the ritual Leta hosted was over and we became seekers, she lifted that same blue light from her sleeve like before into the air. The green barrier separated, almost like an ocean separating. Just as Leta made her way to the opening and arrow flew past her head.

"DON'T MOVE!" A voice commanded from behind us. We turned around and realized we were surrounded by D'Haran soldiers.

"What do we do?" Dougie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as I unsheathed my new blade. "We fight." The same soldier shot an arrow at me with his crossbow but I sliced the arrow when it was in mid air. "Oh ho, this should be easy." I ran straight towards the soldier in front of me. He was too slow to act and I sliced him in half with one swing.

To the left of me, Zed was burning soldiers to death with his magic. To the right of me, Danny and Dougie were helping each other take on soldiers. Tom and Leta fought their own share of soldiers that ran past me.

Surprisingly, Leta had amazing fighting skills! She fought with two daggers. But that didn't stop Tom from trying to protect her.

I heard another soldier run up behind me. I spun around, slicing the solider in half. Somehow the sword had not only made me stronger, but it made Tom, Danny, Dougie and I better fighters.

"Harry!" I turned back around and watched the others get back on their steeds. "Let's go!" Tom yelled. I did as he said and got on my own horse and followed them through the barrier.

When we were through, we found ourselves in an open field. No D'Haran soldiers were around. But that didn't stop Leta and Zed from slowing down. We galloped through the deep mysterious woods that me and the guys were unfamiliar with. We made sure not to fall behind or lose sight of Leta or Zed.

"Where are we going?" I heard Danny yelled over the sounds of the horses' hooves.

"Somewhere safe! We'll rest there and move onto our journey the following day!" Leta called back.

I shook my head, annoyed how we had to trust this girl after just meeting her. I kicked my horse gently in its sides, letting him know to ride up next to Tom's horse.

"So we've basically have only been running the entire time we came home." I yelled to him. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, and now we're the Midlands's only heroes!" He yelled back, trying not to sound depressed.

"HARRY!" I heard Dougie yell from behind me, but just as I turned to look at him I was hit in the head with a thick branch, knocking me off the back of the horse and landing on my back. The horses stopped running and I could hear the sound of human feet run over to me. "I was gonna saw watch out for that branch." Dougie said as he looked over me but this Dougie…had three heads.

"Mate, you alright?" A three headed Danny asked me. I didn't answer. My eyes slowly shut and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I felt something cold on my head, drops of water trickled down my forehead. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I came face to face with a pale, blonde woman with a light shiny over her head. And her eyes…they were so gorgeous! She looked like an angel.

"Am I in heaven?" The woman giggled, a small beautiful smile spread across her lips.

"No, not yet." I then realized it was the sun that shined behind her, making her look like she had a halo. I blinked a couple times and slowly sat up. The woman pressed her hand against me, trying to push me back down but I didn't listen.

"Where am I?" I asked, taking in my surroundings.

"A hut in the Resistance territory." She answered as she removed her hand from my chest.

The hut was made of wood. There was only one window that the sun shined through and a cloth doorway that led outside. The ground was covered with fur of different animals. Some bears, wolves, foxes, even rabbits.

"How do you feel?" She asked me. I looked up at her to see what she actually looked like.

She was truly a beauty, like an angel. She wore a worn out purple top that was chained together in the front so…I guess her large breasts wouldn't fall out. There was a hood attached to the shirt too but it was hidden under her long blonde mane of hair. Some of her hair was pinned back with some objects like feathers and beads hiding throughout her hair. She wore black leather leggings under a long black skirt possibly made from a black furry animal. Her boots were made to match her leggings.

"Fine." I finally answered as my gaze traveled back up to her face. "Who are you?"

"Lilybell Quillin, a witch that serves the Resistance and the seekers." She bowed to me.

"A witch?" I tried to not to sound scared but she sensed the tone in my voice. She stood back up.

"It's alright, I swore to serve any seekers in the way they need my help."

"Oh, alright…so…where are my friends?" I finally asked. She motioned with her hand to follow her outside and I did.

"Harry you're awake!" Dougie greeted me first. He jumped off a boulder that sat next to the hut, almost like it was hiding the hut. Danny and Tom were with Zed and Leta who came out of another hut and came over to us.

"How are you feeling?" Zed asked me.

"A little headache but fine." I answered.

"Good, we'll gather some supplies and be on our way once again." Zed announced as he began to leave. I looked back at Lilybell.

"We're leaving again?" I asked making him stop and turn to face me.

"Yes, we need to head to the village of Neffeel. We'll rest there and train your skills." Zed explained. "Now, let's go." Zed began to walk away once more.

"Zed!" He stopped, but not because I called him. Lilybell called him. He turned back to face us again. "Do I get the honor to travel with the Seekers?" Zed looked from Lilybell to me.

"If the seekers wish."

"YES!" I answered right after Zed finished his sentence. He laughed.

"Alright, we'll leave after we've collected our supplies." I nodded and finally left. Lilybell did to in order to grab her own things.

"Someone excited for our new comrade?" Danny joked.

"Shut up!" I yelled pushing him a little. _It's not like I'm in love with her…_


	6. Chapter 5

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 5 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The trip to Neffeel took one whole night; we rode straight through, no stop. Zed warned us that the woods aren't the best safest place for seekers, 'especially inexperienced seekers'. Gah, the old man makes me want to strangle him! But he did save our lives so I can't.  
Anyway, back to what I was originally saying. We were now riding in through the gates of Neffeel. It was a small town surrounded by a wood barricade.  
"So what are we doing here?" Danny asked as we got off our horses and tied them to wood posts.  
"This small town is the home to many warriors. If warriors are willing, they could possibly be your protectors. Especially you and Dougie since by the looks of it Leta will be protecting Tom and Lilybell will be protecting Harry." The girls both blushed and the boys pretended to ignore him.  
"We don't need people to protect us!" Tom said confidently. Leta scoffed and stopped in front of Tom, facing him.  
"I'm a confessor, and confessors are supposed to protect Seekers, but never did a confessor have to protect four at a time. I'm going to need all the help I can get and so do you." She was completely serious and now, so was Tom.  
He looked full of regret and nodded. Leta walked further ahead of him and we all started walking, ignoring what just happened and now dealing with the awkward silence.  
Zed and Leta were way ahead of us. Harry and Lilybell were falling further and further behind us and Tom look very depressed. Probably because he made Leta angry with him.  
"Alright, it'd be easier if our protectors would come out now!" Just as I said that, a man was kicked out the doors of a pub right in front of us and was now lying in the dirt.  
He was bald, short, and extremely chubby.  
"…okay is there a door number two?" I asked under my breath.  
"Just because I'm a blonde and wear tight red leather clothes doesn't mean you can grope any part of my body!" I looked at the door to the pub and a fairly tall woman stood at the doors.  
She was skinny and slightly pale. She had short straight blonde hair that ended just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a head to toe, red leather outfit. Around her waist she wore a brown belt that held two red batons on each of her sides.  
After expecting her I noticed Danny had begun drooling. Obviously, over her. I elbowed him and he immediately wiped his mouth and pretended that didn't happen.  
"Hey nobody beats our leader like that and gets away with it!" A voice called from the pub. Suddenly six men filed out and the woman jumped out of the way.  
"Zed, what do we do?" I called to him, getting ready to unsheathe my blade, same with Danny.  
"Watch." Danny and I both looked at Zed like he was insane.  
One man lunged at the woman but she side stepped just in time making the man fall face first in the ground. Another man came up but she back handed him in the face and did a round house kick, knocking him to the ground. While her back was turned, a man came up to her. She pulled out a baton from its holster on her left side, preparing to hit the man but Leta somehow grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her backwards. The man nearly fell but he caught himself.  
"Nice save Leta!" Tom called to her, a little perkier.  
"What do you think you're doing?" The woman yelled at Leta.  
"Uh…maybe that was a bad idea." Harry said from behind us.  
"Don't you dare use that weapon on an innocent man you barbaric Mord Sith." Leta said, spitting the words out like venom and making the woman glare at her.  
"His 'leader' tried to rape me." The woman hissed back. I noticed the man was running back towards the woman.  
"Look out!" I called to them. Both women looked at me and then a black object caught my attention as it jumped out of a window above the pub. It landed between the man and the woman.  
The object was in fact, another woman. She punched the man in the stomach with her right hand, fist palmed him the chest with her left hand and pushed the man's face so hard he fell to the ground.  
"Thanks Fang!" The blonde told the new addition.  
This woman wore black leather. Her top had buckles around her arms, neck, and four buckles from her boobs to her stomach. Actually they made her boobs stick out more and for a second I thought my pants tightened. Her pants matched her top. She had two buckles around her thighs, one buckle on each calf that had knives strapped to her calf and boots that came up the rest of her leg. Around her waist was a thick silver chain and at one end it had a blade small then a scythe but it had a handle, on the other hand was a silver ball that looked quite heavy.  
Besides her clothes and weapons, a black scarf covered her nose and mouth, only showing part of her skin. She was tan and had mysterious hazel eyes and long dark brown hair, almost black, tied up in a high ponytail. From what I could see, she was gorgeous.  
"I would have been able to take him on," The blonde turned back to Leta. "But this girl had to stop me." 'Fang' only shrugged and the blonde laughed. "You're right; I shouldn't let her get to me." Our group exchanged confused looks.  
"Uh…she didn't say anything." Lilybell piped in.  
"Yes, I realize that." The blonde said as she and Fang walked over to us just as Zed walked ahead of the group to them. "I am Calli by the way." She stuck her hand out and Zed shook it.  
"You have remarkable dexterity." He commented making Calli smile.  
"Thank you and this is my sister, Fang." _Sisters?_ Fang stuck her hand out and Zed grabbed it, pealing the black cloth around her right hand way. Fang tried to pull away but Zed ha d a good grip.  
"Zed!" I yelled, but he only ignored me.  
"So you're a guardian I see. Your clothing, fighting style, and lack of speech gave it away but I had to make sure." I noticed Fang glare at him as he continued to stare at her hand.  
"As a wizard of the first order, I've come to talk to the last Guardian," I noticed Leta and Lilybell exchange surprised looks. "I have a mission for the Guardian and it includes protecting the Seekers."


	7. Chapter 6

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 6 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

Fang and Callie had led us to their small house in the village. I felt like I was walking to my own funeral. So many different warriors stared at us down as we walked through their village.

"Here." Callie had set cups of tea in front of us as we gathered around their large dining table. Except Dougie and Danny had stayed in their living room. They said they had to be alone for a bit.

"So, why now do you need my sister's help" Callie asked as she sat down next to Fang on one side of the circular table.

"Due to the lack of Confessors…" Zed looked at Leta and she looked away, like she was ashamed.

"What does he mean?" I whispered to her. Her sad brown eyes met my own.

"I'm the last confessor." She immediately looked away.

"…Guardians now have to step up. You know the rules Fang." She silently nodded and Callie glared.

"That's not fair!" Callie jumped out of her seat and slammed a fist on the table making it shake. "We both left our groups!"

"Groups?" Harry asked.

"Mord 'Sith and Guardians." Lilybell filled him in.

"We left them so we don't have to follow the rules of the groups." Callie continued. I then noticed Zed smirk.

"Sur you've left the Mord 'Siths. You've cut your braid off, changed the leather you wear but you still carry two Agiels, a Mord 'Sith's special weapon, and wear their red leather." Callie glared at him. "Fang, however, looks just like a guardian; she only hides the symbol on her right hand." I looked at her hand there was a brand of the five-fold Celtic symbol.

"It's not like she can remove the brand!" Callie yelled at Zed. Now Zed stood up, angry filled his face.

"It is her duty to help the last Confessor and the four seekers!" Dougie and Danny now entered, wondering what the yelling was about.

"And it's my duty to protect my sister!" She drew one of the red clubs. Suddenly Leta jumped to her feet and she placed her hand on Callie's neck.

"NO LETA!" Lilybell yelled at her. Callie's eyes began to turn black, but then Fang grabbed Leta's wrist and removed her hand from Callie. Callie's eyes flashed back to normal and she shook her head.

"Thank you sister." Fang didn't move. She released Leta's wrist but kept eye contact with her. Fang then pulled a knife from her leg strap and through it at the front door, just missing Leta's face.

"Leta, Zed, we should leave. They obviously don't want to help." Lilybell said as she led Harry, Danny, and Dougie to the door.

"We're sorry to have disturbed you, Guardian." Zed said bowing with his eyes wide. He then began to leave. "Come Leta, Tom." I nodded.

"It was nice to meet you…" I told the two women. I began to leave but Leta wasn't following. I went back to her and took her hand in mine. "Come on Leta."

I closed the door behind us and joined the rest of the group. Danny, Harry, and Dougie looked just as confused as me.

"Cane someone please explain what just happened in there?" Harry asked. Lilybell then sighed.

"Zed pushed Callie over the edge so she drew one of her Agiels…" Lilybell began to explain.

"What's that?" Dougie asked.

"A Mord 'Sith's choice of weapon, what Callie is." Leta said angrily.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Danny spat at Leta.

"Anyway…Leta pulled a stupid move and tried to confess Callie. Callie would have become Leta's own slave." My eyes widened and I looked at Leta. She looked back at me but then immediately looked away.

"But because Fang is a Guardian, she removed Leta's ability to confess for a short second in order for Callie to become normal again." Zed explained.

"What else can you tell us about Guardians…?" Dougie began to ask.

"And Mord 'Siths!" Danny added. Zed smiled; glad to know they wanted to know more about other people in the Midlands.

"I will, but for now, we must leave. Even though we don't have our protectors doesn't mean your training has been pushed back." The four of us groaned, making Lilybell laugh.

I looked back at Leta; she still looked full of regret. I took her hand and she looked up at me.

"It's okay, you were only protecting Zed." She smiled and nodded. "Now…onto painful training!" She, then too, laughed.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 7 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

We were on our horses again, riding through the woods. Even though Zed said it's bad walking through the woods with inexperienced Seekers, yet here we are!

"Zed, didn't you say it was bad for us to ride through the woods?" I called to him as he rode his horse ahead of the group.

"Because we need to set up camp is an exception. And setting camp out in the middle of a field will draw attention to us, don't you agree?" He explained as I groaned.

We've been riding for hours and then sun was nearly setting. I was practically falling off my horse from lack of sleep. We need to set up camp now!

I noticed Lilybell had stopped her horse and Harry stopped next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she searched the through the trees.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the trees.

"Besides the sound of the horses breaking sticks under their hooves? No." Dougie said as we all stopped riding. We all kept very quiet and listened to the sound of nature. A sudden sound of an object cutting through the air was heard.

"Get down!" Tom yelled. Immediately we all ducked. Our noses buried into the manes of our horses as we pulled their own heads down.

When we looked up we were surrounded by D'Haran soldiers. But these soldiers were different. Instead of their black armor they wore black leather with a red symbol printed on the chest. Their weapons were small, yet sharper and looked more dangerous.

"Surrender Seekers!" The leader of the group yelled through his black, metal mask. I looked at Tom, Harry, and Dougie. They each nodded and we drew our swords, prepared to fight.

"Back away from the Seekers." A voice commanded from behind the leader. It was a female voice and it sounded oddly familiar.

"Men, attack!" The leader yelled. His veins suddenly turned grey under his pale skin and he fell to the ground just as his soldiers drew two daggers in each of their hands. There, in the middle of the group, Calli stood.

"Now Fang!" Callie called as she ran under one of the soldier's arms and she hit the soldier with her agile making the soldier fall to the ground like his leader.

Then Fang fell, or jumped, from the tree tops landing in the middle of the circle on her feet, unharmed. She grabbed the chain from her waist and began twirling it in the air above her head. She brought it down to the circle of soldiers and the blade on end of the chain sliced each soldier in the chest. Then she began twirling the other end which had a metal ball on the end of the chain. It hit each soldier in the face and they all fell to the ground. None of them moved, but when one did, Callie stepped over him and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Who sent you?" She hissed, glaring into the man's eyes. By the way the man shook under her; I could tell he was frightened.

"Lord Erron…" The man whispered as blood trickled from his mouth and nose.

"Bastard!" Callie threw the man back to the ground and he hit his head on a rock. She then walked over to Fang who was cleaning the blade of her weapon with a cloth that once belonged to one of the D'Haran soldiers. "Nice job Fang." Fang closed her eyes and nodded and then wrapped the weapon around her waist.

"You came…" Leta finally spoke up, making the sisters turn to face us.

"Yeah, Fang insisted. She sensed enemies were coming after you guys." My gaze traveled from the beautiful blonde to the mysterious brunette.

_What are these girls? Are they human?_

My gaze went back to Callie and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her gorgeous looks.

"In fact, she insisted we should be your protectors." Callie added, drawing me back to our situation.

"You really mean it?" Dougie asked making me look at him. He looked surprised, relieved, and excited. I looked back at Fang and she nodded once more.

She was a strange girl for not talking. But the way Callie understood everything she didn't say was even stranger. I guess that's just because they're sisters…who look nothing alike.

"We'll teach these…" Callie inspected Tom, Harry, Dougie, and then me. Her eyes lingered over me just a bit longer before she continued to speak. "…Seekers how to fight."

"Then Leta and I will teach them how to defend." Lilybell said making Leta smile at Lilybell confidentially, Lilybell returned the gesture with her own confident smile.

"Then that will leave me with teach the Seekers hints and tricks about other enemies who use magic." Zed also said with a smile. I noticed Callie was smiling and I noticed Fang's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Wait…why is everyone so happy and cheerful?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah, we're the ones who have to work." Harry added.

"Guys…don't you get it?" Harry and I looked over our shoulders to Dougie. Then I noticed Tom nodded in agreement.

"We're their only hope, and they believe we can beat this Lord Erron." Tom explained, which kind of creeped me out how he understood Dougie. I mean really…Dougie? Of all people!

"Alright Tom, now you're acting like Callie who understands Fang without her saying a single word!" Everybody laughed including Callie, but Fang had her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at me.

"Alright, let's not doddle. We need to set up camp before the sun goes down." The guys and I nodded.

I rode my horse up to Callie and stuck my hand down to her.

"Need a ride?" She looked at my hand and then to my eyes and smirked.

"Thanks." She said as she took my hand and I pulled her onto the horse, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I suddenly became nervous.

I noticed Dougie do the same thing with Fan, but I could see how nervous he was. I didn't want to act like him so I played it off.

"Hold on." I said as I kicked the horse to and he took off after Zed.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 8 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

We didn't ride much longer after Fang and Callie joined our party. They didn't talk much on the way there, besides the fact Fang doesn't talk. Callie didn't say another word. I only noticed whenever Fang looked at Callie, Callie would simply nod. It was like a silent and wordless conversation and only the strange sisters understood each other.

"Tom, are you alright?" My attention turned to Leta who was unsaddling her horse. I simply nodded and got off my own horse. I watched Leta as she walked around, her white robes and long black hair trailing behind her. I had to admit, I've never met a woman quite like her.

"Hey Tom, get over here for a sec will ya?" Danny called to me.

"Eh, coming!" I pulled my horse's saddle off him and put it with the others. Then I made my way over to my friends who sat with Zed around a fire he had lit.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked Zed once I sat next to him on a log across from Danny and Dougie.

"I wanted to go over a few things for you before you rested for the night." Zed began to say. The four of us nodded and he continued. "While Fang and Callie have joined us and will teach you how to fight, I advise you not to talk back to them. They may look fragile, but they're beyond that. Especially Fang, if you talk back to them they'll punish you." The guys and I looked at one another and then I caught Dougie looking at something past my shoulder, and then Danny also looked past me. They both looked like they were in a daze.

I decided to turn around and see what they were looking at. Of course when I did I just sighed. Both Fang and Callie were setting up some tents. I don't know why, possible because of the leather they wore, but they seemed to look like goddesses as the moon shone on them. They were using the supplies they had very gently, afraid to break it. What Zed had told us just didn't seem to fit them.

Then my gaze traveled past Fang and Callie and over to Leta and Lilybell. The moon didn't shine on them because they were standing under some trees setting up another tent, but from what I could see, Leta was still just as beautiful as the other girls. Then something hit me in the back of my head.

"OW!" I whined as I rubbed the back of my head and turned back to face the others. Zed pulled his wooden staff from me and was glaring.

"That's what you get for not listening to me and gawking at your party members." The old man scolded me, and of course the guys laughed.

"Awww Tom was thinking of dirty thoughts!" Danny joked with a goofy grin.

"Look who's talking Romeo; I caught you and Dougie staring at the vixen in leather!" Both Dougie and Danny shut up. Then Harry and I laughed together.

I couldn't believe after everything that had happened we could still laugh like old times. It felt good to laugh.

It was soon time for us all to hit the hay, and I was so glad to! I didn't get much sleep for the past few days, I for once I was glad to sleep on the cold ground! It was better than nothing! Just before I followed the guys into our tent I noticed Leta leaving hers and entering the forest…alone. So I did what any guy would who is possibly crushing on a beauty like her…

I followed her.

She was walking deeper and deeper into the woods, but I continued to follow. I was a bit worried she was up to something, because she wasn't too cheerful about Fang and Callie joining our party like Lilybell was. I knew she would never say anything because she was so passionate about the duty of the Seekers having protectors. She would never say no to them.

I noticed she traveled between some trees that were very close together, of course I followed her. She suddenly stopped and I hid behind a tree so she wouldn't see me. She pulled out the blue light, the light she had from before that let us pass through us pass through the barrier, and lifted it up. Immediately the large, old tree in front of her lit with several blue lights and my mouth dropped open.

It was beautiful. It was like stars! I wanted to get closer but when I took a step, a branch snapped under my foot and Leta whipped around to face me. Immediately the blue lights vanished leaving us in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at me which indeed surprised me.

"I was wondering where you were going…"

"So you followed me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I rubbed the back of my neck, not wanting to actually say 'yes'. "Never mind, let's just go back to camp." She began walking away but then I found myself grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face me.

She looked shocked, and I was too by my sudden actions.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I finally spat out. She still looked at me like I was mad; I thought it was a good idea to release her, so I did.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked as she rubbed her wrist.

"I-I don't know…you seemed uneasy about Fang and Callie joining our party…" I said looking down at the ground. I heard her sigh and she walked closer to me.

"I'm fine, they've joined to help the seekers and that's all that matters." She said as she lifted my chin to look into her brown eyes. "Trust me." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." She removed her hand from my chin.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." I nodded again and followed her.

After hearing that she was okay, I actually believed her. But I know there's something bothering her. She just won't tell me, at least…not yet.


	10. Chapter 9

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 9 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

It was nice to sleep again, even if it was on the ground. I couldn't help but dream of a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed, witch. She seemed to be on my mind when I was awake and when I was asleep! However, my little fantasy with Lilybell came to a sudden halt.

"Rise and shine boys, time for you first day of training." I heard Callie call from outside our tent.

The guys and I groaned as we slowly sat up. They all looked angry from their early wake up call.

"Of all the hours of a day, that woman chooses to wake us up now?" Danny complained as he climbed out of the tent. Dougie, Tom, and I followed him.

When we finally made our way out of our tent, Fang and Callie stood in front of us. Callie had a smirk on her face with her arms folded across her chest, and Fang rested against a tree, in fact she looked like she was sleeping.

"Hey, how come we have to get up early and she doesn't'?" I complained to Callie. Callie looked over her shoulder to her sister and shrugged.

"Maybe because she's just able to sleep standing up or maybe it's because she was awake all night standing guard to look for any D'Haran soldiers!"

"Oh…" I said as I stepped away from Callie. She seemed more aggressive when Fang wasn't fully aware what was going on.

"Besides…she would kick all of your asses in one minute." Callie pushed her short blonde hair behind her shoulders and sighed. "Now…let's get started…"

We had been training for hours! My body felt like it was beat to a pulp. Callie had used me as a crash course dummy to show the guys all the moves to use against our enemies. I was secretly hoping she would use Dougie though…

We trained in hand to hand combat and sword fighting. They were both so tiring and I was getting so many cuts and bruises!

I was paired with Tom for hand to hand combat because he was the closest to my body build. I pretty much kicked his arse to the dirt. He was too scared to fight. No, not because he was afraid of fighting! No, because he thought he'd hurt me. Really…me? Of all people?

When we switched over to sword fighting, I was somehow paired with Dougie. Don't ask me how well of a fighter he'd become cause I have no clue. He beat me around like a rag doll using the handle of his sword. Then again, the sword does have the power to make us better fighters with the blade in our hands. But when I saw Danny after our hand to hand combat training, he had so many bruises. And they were all from Dougie!

"You're doing great guys, keep it up!" Callie cheered us on.

As I continued to spar with Dougie, he lunged at me with the tip of his sword. I jumped back and hit his sword with my own, making him stumble backwards from the force. I stepped forward to swing my sword at him again but a black image stepped between us and blocked my vision. Both Dougie and I stumbled back from the surprise and my ears were soon filled with the sound of metal hitting metal.

As I looked up to see the black object, that turned out to be an awake and active Fang, I saw her holding her chain-linked weapon. I saw a knife sitting on the ground too that didn't look like it belonged to Fang. I looked over at Dougie and he was starring at Fang. He looked almost mesmerized by Fang's actions.

"Get out of here!" Callie yelled to us. But once we tried to stand up, Fang had moved again, deflection another knife that was heading in our general direction. Both Dougie and I fell to the ground once again.

"Tom, get Lilybell, Leta, and Zed!" I yelled to him. I knew Fang was going to need more help. But just as Tom got up, I saw another knife flying towards Tom.

"Tom, get down!" Dougie called to him. Instantly, Fang traveled to Tom's side with the speed of light and blocked the knife that had sliced through air.

"We're under attack!" Danny called to us all.

Right after Danny came to his conclusion, D'Haran soldiers from before fell to the ground, landing on their feet. As they stopped closer to Danny, he slowly stepped backwards. Then Callie ran up in front of him, preparing to protect him with her two agiels.

Tom finally got the chance to go run off and find the others. Dougie and I finally got off the ground and ran behind Callie and Fang.

"Return to your fake King, soldiers, and we promise we won't kill you." Callie said in a confident tone.

"As soldiers of Lord Erron, we order you to hand over the Seekers!" The leader of the D'Haran soldiers commanded.

I saw Callie and Fang exchange looks. Their looks, by the way, weren't confident. They looked worried. But then I saw Fang nod.

Fang wrapped her weapon around her waist once more. I thought they were actually surrendering but then I saw Fang's right hand glow through the black material that covered her hand. With one word that sounded like music escape her lips, the soldiers fell to the ground.

"Death."


	11. Chapter 10

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 10 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Fang's voice sounded like it belonged to an angel. Even if the angel's voice sang the word 'death'. The soldiers fell to the ground, but no later, Fang did too. Whatever power she used for the soldiers to fall down dead really drained her energy.

"FANG!" Callie yelled as she ran over to her sister and helped Fang off the ground. "Hurry, get out of here before more soldiers come!" Callie yelled to us.

"Uh…right!" I said as I nodded.

We did as we were told and ran the direction Tom did. We found Tom by a cliff. He was still talking to Zed, Leta, and Lilybell. It looked like he was trying to talk them into following him. From what I could tell, they didn't want to and it looked like they didn't believe his story that he told them. But as we got closer to them, they looked over to us and their facial features transformed into worry. Now they probably believe Tom's story.

"What happened?" Lilybell asked as she ran over to Fang and helped Callie support her sister.

"D'Haran soldiers ambushed us; Fang had to use one of her special moves to get rid of those nasty buggers." Callie told her. Tom looked back at Zed and Leta.

"SEE?" He yelled. Leta just rolled her eyes. For some reason she seemed annoyed with Tom. Zed, however, looked past our small group.

His eyes had become wide from something that put him in shock or surprise. I turned around to follow his gaze. There stood were more D'Haran soldiers, but ahead of the small army was an old man wearing a white cloak and holding a black staff in his left hand. He had to be a wizard, or a mage, or whatever you wanted to call those mythical old men.

"Griffin…" I heard the name escape Zed's lips.

Griffin must have been a wizard, who else would scare the living daylights out of Zed. He had long white hair tied back in a ponytail. He had no beard except a long white mustache under his nose and above his top lip. For his eyes, they were completely black. They made up for letting us know that he was evil. Most likely working for Lord Erron.

"Hello, dear Zed."

"I killed you." Zed said as he scrunched his bushy grey eyebrows together.

"Oh, no. I'm just as alive as you, except…I'll probably be more alive then you in a minute."

"What do you mean?" Zed asked, cocking his right eyebrow. Griffin smirked, suddenly a bright blue light shot out of his right hand and hit Zed, covering his body with the blue light.

"ZED!" We all screamed. Leta tried pulling Zed out of the way, but Tom pulled her, worried Leta would get injured in the process.

Lilybell and Callie pushed Fang into my arms. Then the two charged towards Griffin. I watched Griffin's eyes travel to the right, watching the two brave girls run towards him. He lifted his black staff and hit Callie across the face making her fly backwards into Danny. Both of them tumbled to the ground.

As Griffin chuckled at their little act, Lilybell shot a lightning bolt at him. However, Griffin noticed this too and lifted his staff off the ground once again. The black stone at the top of his staff glowed red and it absorbed Lilybell's lightning bolt and fired it right back at her. Lilybell could only stand in place and gasp.

"Lilybell!" Harry yelled. He ran towards her and tackled her to the ground. They both avoided the attack by an inch.

I couldn't believe how well Griffin could protect himself while he continued hitting Zed with his weird magic. I looked down at Fang. She was barely conscious, but I wondered if she was able to…could she take the Griffin guy on like she took out those D'Haran soldiers?

"Zed!" Leta screamed, disturbing me from my thoughts. I looked back at Zed, but just as I did, both Fang and I, and our group, were sent flying off different sides of the cliff we once stood on.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

I could only hear everyone screaming, including me. I kept my eyes shut tight so I wouldn't have to watch myself fall to my death. I couldn't believe I was going to die…now! Right here!

Suddenly, the sound of chains rattling filled my ears. I also noticed I wasn't falling anymore. I opened my eyes and looked up at my savior.

Fang was fully awake now. She had the blade of her weapon deep in the rocks of the cliff with the chain hanging below us. Her left hand had a tight grip on the chain while her right hand was clenched around my right wrist.

She looked down at me. She was gritting her teeth and I could see the pain filled in her eyes. I saw deep gashes in her back as she slowly spun around in the air. The leather on her back was slightly ripped and I could see blood seeping through.

All I could do was look up at her with fear in my own eyes and thinking about one thing.

_What about the others?_


	12. Chapter 11

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 11 (Callie's P.O.V.)**

My eyes fluttered open and I was looking at the top of the trees with the sun seeping through the branches. Birds were chirping and the sound of the stream calmed me. Then I realized the fight we were once in.

"FANG!" I screamed as a shot up into a sitting position. A hand appeared on my back and I could feel my sore muscles.

"Callie, relax. She's fine." I slowly looked over my shoulder and looked up into a pair of gorgeous baby blue eyes. Colors of green dance among the blue.

"Danny…" I looked around the area and I was in and realized we were in the woods. "…how'd we get here?" He sat down next to me, placing a pile of fire wood in front of us.

"We landed in some trees after…the explosion. You had lost conscious from hitting me. I carried you down the tree. I didn't have any supplies but my sword so…sorry you had to lay in the grass…"

"Oh…that's okay…thanks."

Silence soon took over. None of us moved and neither one of us talked. Danny didn't even try to start the fire. It wasn't too long until Zed's death finally hit me.

I didn't know the old man long, so I don't feel too bad. But…looking at Danny…the way he looked so sad…it made me feel slightly sad.

"I'm sorry…you know, about Zed." Danny just shrugged and moved closer to the fire wood.

"Can't cry over spilt milk." The pain in his voice made me twitch. Then he began rubbing two sticks together and a fire soon started.

We both stared into the fire. Not bothering to talk to one another. Night had soon taken over the afternoon sun. The silence was beginning to disturb me and I had to disrupt it.

"You know…you can talk to me when something's bothering you." I finally said. He looked over his left should to me with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were the kind of person to share their feelings."

"SHUT UP!" We both fell silent again. I felt bad for yelling at him. I sighed and continued to talk once more. "…I just want to make sure you're okay and not hurting…" He didn't answer right away, but he eventually did.

"…thanks." I simply nodded. "So…since we're in a personal mood, let's talk about you." I jumped a little at the new topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what's up with Leta hating you for being a…Mord Sith?" I sighed. I never really liked being treated like trash because of what I was, and I never really liked talking about the topic. You could say it's…a touchy topic.

"Mord Siths…work for Lord Erron." I turned to him to see his reaction. It seemed pretty calm so I continued. "Confessors work for the Seeker, or in this case, the Seekers."

"Oh, so it's like good versus evil?" I nodded. I thought I was done explaining but I was wrong. I could feel him still looking at me.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me how you became one?" I groaned but listened.

"Our parents died when we were quite young. Mord Siths raided our village for young girls to train. They found Fang and I and captured me."

"Not Fang?"

"No, Guardians appeared and before the Mord Sith could grab her, the leader of the Guardians branded her on the spot. He said she was extremely special to their group. Of course Fang and I never saw each other again that day on." Remembering the story seemed to put a damper on my attitude.

"But you did." His voice surprised me and I turned to look at him. "That's why you girls are together now." I nodded and decided to continue my story.

"After learning skills such as the breath of life and training with Agiels, I was able to withstand pain and left the group."

"Breath of Life?"

"It's just a special power you gain after training with Mord Siths. If someone died, I could bring them back to life just by breathing into them."

"Oh, and what's so special about the Agile?" He asked as I notice he stare at one of the weapons of my right hip. I looked down at the weapon. I pulled it out of its holster and examined it in my hand. The pain from the Agile traveled throughout my hand but I didn't react.

"It's a weapon that not only hurts the victim, but the user." He looked down at the weapon and back into my eyes.

"Why use a weapon that harms yourself?" I could only shrug.

"Because, I'm supposed to withstand the weapon if I'm either holding it, or being beaten with it." His eyes widened and he jumped up to stand.

"You were tortured?" I rolled my eyes and stood up to face him.

"Yes, it was part of training. But I'm fine now so it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" He looked down at me. "Are you hurt at all?" He began touching my arms and spinning me around to examine me. I placed my hands on his shoulders for him to stop spinning me, but I forgot about the weapon in my hand and he fell back once he was touched with it.

"Danny!" I yelled as I placed the weapon back in its holster and ran over to him and lifted his head up. His eyes opened and looked straight into my own eyes.

"Did you know you have gorgeous eyes?" I couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"Gee, thanks." He sat up and sat across from me.

"So, I'm guessing after you ran away from you group, you went searching for your sister?" I shrugged.

"Something like that…" We fell silent again but then a smirk appeared on his face. "What?"

"So, if I were to die, would my angel in red leather breathe life into me?"

"Red leather?" I realized he was talking about me. I still wore the red leather of the Mord Sith but with a few adjustments. I just looked up at him and smiled. "Depends if he thinks I'm really an angel." He adjusted himself so he was sitting right in front of me. His face so close to mine.

"I do." Before I could yell at him for getting in my face, he kissed me. And to my own surprise…I was kissing him back.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is kind of a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 12 (Lilybell's P.O.V.)**

I squeezed the water out of the small cloth in my hand. The water dripped back into the rock I found and used as a bowl as it steamed over a small warm fire.

I stood up and walked over to Harry's sleeping figure. He had protected me from the fall with his own body. Of course after falling through thick trees and hitting your back against the side of the cliff that is covered in rocks, you too wouldn't feel to chipper!

I finally placed the towel on Harry's forehead. He was wining in his sleep. I could tell from all the cuts and scratches and bruises that were beginning to form, he was going through a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry Harry." I whispered to his sleeping figure.

I then noticed a rather deep cut on his right bicep. It was still bleeding from the fall which I recuperated from an hour ago. I pulled anther cloth out of my satchel and ran back to the boiling water. Once it was completely damp, I ran back to Harry's side.

"I'm sorry Harry, that looks extremely painful." I said to his sleeping figure again as I leaned over him to reach the cut.

Just as I touched the cut with the cloth, I felt myself falling backwards. Everything happened so fast I barely could see what happened.

My body had met the cold ground and both my wrists were on either side of my head. My whole body was pinned to the ground, except my legs. I began kicking and then, they too, were pinned. I opened my eyes and found myself in a trance as I looked into a pair of strong blue eyes. Then it hit me.

Harry…was on top of me…

"HARRY!" As if he realized it was me, his glare vanished and was replaced with confusion.

"Lilybell…oh…sorry. It's a reaction when someone invades my space while I sleep." He explained…not bothering to get off me.

"Oh, really? Well that's nice. Wanna do me a favor?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Mind getting off me?" Just as I said that, he examined our position.

"WHOA!" He released his grip on my wrists and jumped back so he was straddling me. Then I sat up and he jumped back onto his feet. "Sorry 'bout that." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'll forgive you if you help me off the ground." I said with a smirk. He nodded and stuck his hand out. I took his hand and then pulled him to the ground so he was lying on the ground next to me.

The look of shock and surprise filled his face. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, not funny!" He said as I continued to laugh.

"Oh yes it is! That look on your face was priceless!" I was finally able to stop laughing. "That's what you get for tackling me!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He glared at me and the next thing I knew, my back was on the ground again.

"Still think it's funny?" Harry asked as he began tickling me.

"Ahahaha, Harry…please stop!" I squealed. I was so relieved when he finally stopped.

"There, we're even." He said as he began to get up, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down and rolled over so I was pinning him.

"I don't get even." I told him with a smirk plastered on my face. Honestly, I'm a good witch, but as I stayed in this position…I wanted to do so many bad things to him.

"Oh really?" He said as he cocked his right eyebrow. Before I could answer him, I was right back on the ground…once more. "Because from the looks of it, I've got the upper hand." I blushed as his breath tickled my face.

My blush, however, was the last thing on my mind when I felt a hard object against my thigh. I looked at the open space between my body and his and noticed a rather large bulge in his pants. I looked back at his face and this time he was blushing!

"Alright, I think we're done…" He said as he began to get up, but just as he sat back on his knees, I sat up and placed a kiss on his rough lips. I pulled away to get some air and he managed to say a couple more words. "What are you-" His words were cut off once more by my lips.

I continued to kiss him, waiting for him to respond with actions instead of words. Sadness soon filled up inside me until his arms finally wrapped around my waist. He too began kissing me back, making our kiss hot and rough.

His hands traveled up to my back and fiddled with the tie of my top. When the tie was officially untied, my top feel into his lap. He examined the new flesh that showed and smiled.

He began kissing my jaw line down to my neck where I knew numerous spots would show on my pale skin. His left hand grabbed a fist full of my blonde hair and his right hand grabbed my back. His kisses soon made their way to the valley between my breasts, and then he began kissing them too.

I moaned as his kisses became hungrier. My own hands found the hem of his shirt which he paused his kisses so I could remove it. When he was free from his shirt, he continued to kiss my naked flesh as I rubbed my hands over his chest. My hands traveled to his neck and up to his hair.

"Harry…" I moaned. Then something, to my surprise, happened…he pulled away. He removed his arms from me and stood up, turning away from me. "Harry?" I asked as I stood up and tried wrapping my arms around his body from behind, but he just shrugged them off.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He said I could barely hear him.

"…What?" I asked.

"I SHOULDN'T DO THIS! NOT WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE SOMEWHERE OUT THERE!" He yelled as he turned to face me. His eyes that were once filled with love and lust were now filled with anger.

"They're fine…"

"How do we know that?" He snapped back. I was tired of this already.

I glared back at him and then turned away to put my top back on. When my top was situated, I walked over to the large maple tree my staff was leaning against. Then I began walking away. I knew Harry wasn't following so I rolled my eyes.

"You coming or not? I thought we were going to find your friends!" I called to him and then I finally heard his footsteps run after me.

Idiot.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 13 (Leta's P.O.V.)**

"Leta, slow down, you'll get hurt!" Tom called to me as I trudged through the forest in my wet garments. "It was just mouth to mouth!" He called again. I rolled my eyes, remembering the scene when I woke up.

Honestly I secretly enjoyed it.

_**Flashback:**_

_I couldn't breathe. I could only feel my body surrounded by water. I was sinking deeper into my cold and wet death._

_But something happened._

_Two strong arms had wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. The water vanished and I could feel the warm sun beat down on my skin, but I became cold again._

_I felt my body become cold again, I still couldn't breathe. My chest ached with so much pain. My lungs were ready to explode!_

_Soon two hands were placed on my chest. They pressed down, but nothing happened. They pressed down again, still nothing. Then the hands moved away, instead my lips were parted by fingers and soon someone else's wet lips touched mine, sending breaths of air into my mouth and throughout my body._

_Water moved inside of my body. The hands returned, pumping the water up my body. Soon the lips returned and blessed with more air. Finally the water came out._

_I sat up coughing out water. Someone's hand patted my back and I turned to face my savior. He seemed to glow in the sun, making him look even godlier, besides his strong facial features. Then I realized who it was…_

"_TOM!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"If you don't slow down, you may just run into a D'Haran soldier!" I believed he was joking, but as I continued walking…I did run into a D'Haran soldier.

The soldier spun around to face me. If he wasn't wearing a black mask, I bet he was giving me a very angry look. Possibly the stink eye.

"A confessor…so where's the Seeker you're supposed to be protecting?" The soldier asked as he began walking closer to me as I backed away.

_I really need to find other garments that don't give away my identity…_

I heard a sudden sound of a man yelling. I looked up and Tom had jumped off a boulder with his Sword of Truth over his head.

"What the bloody hell…" The soldier asked himself. Suddenly Tom's sword came between me and the soldier.

The soldier stumbled backwards from the surprise. Tom straightened up and glared at the soldier. He remained in front of me until the soldier came running back to Tom with his own sword drawn and ready.

Tom blocked the attack with his sword with no trouble at all. Then he pushed the soldier back, but the soldier charged back again. Tom took the hilt of his sword and hit the soldier square in the head of the helmet he wore, making him fall to the ground. Tom then turned to me with the most serious look I've seen yet from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked up to me and brushed some hair out of my face.

I realized I was in a bit of shock. Everything happened so fast. First I was almost attacked by a soldier, then Tom saves me, and now he's standing so close to me and I'm having this rather large urge to kiss him and hold him tight. The way the water messed up his hair and is now drying the air made him look even sexier. Plus with his shirt open so much I could see water droplets slide down his toned abs.

_**DON'T COFESS HIM!**_

I immediately pushed his hand away from my face and glared at him.

"I'm fine…" I lied as I brushed past him. As I walked past the unconscious soldier, something tripped me and I fell to the ground that was covered in ugly brown leaves. I looked back and the soldier had grabbed my ankle. He pulled me back and climbed on top of me.

"LETA!"

Tom ran over and tried pulling the soldier off me, but the soldier was quicker. He elbowed Tom in the chin and then the chest. Tom groaned and fell backwards.

"TOM!" I took my other foot and kicked the guy in the face, knocking his helmet off him. I stood up and the soldier mimicked my actions. He stumbled towards me, but my hand flew up to his neck and he gasped.

I looked into his eyes and his blue eyes soon filled with black as did mine. I saw all the terrible deeds he did. All the innocent people he killed.

He was terrible. Scum.

I removed my hand and fell to my feet.

"LETA!" Tom called again.

"Command me confessor." The soldier said as he stood very still.

"Tell me why you were out here."

"After hearing the four seekers were alive, but separated, soldiers have been scattered throughout the woods looking for them." The soldier answered willingly.

"Leta…what did you do…" Tom asked as he helped me off the ground and helped support me weight.

"Oh confessor!" The soldier fell to his knees and grabbed my right hand, planting kisses all over it. "Give me an order to serve you." I pulled my hand away.

"Go back through the woods and cover our tracks. Make sure nobody can find us. Once you're done, leave Lord Erron's army and find shelter in Heartland." I ordered. The soldier stood up and nodded. Then he ran in the direction Tom and I came in.

I pulled away from Tom's arms and began walking ahead once more.

"What was that?" Tom finally asked.

"What confessor's do…confessed a sinner." He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do this!"

"Because if I did you would avoid me!" I yelled at him. I gasped immediately after what I said and covered my mouth. I didn't want him to hear my own confession.

"Why would I avoid you?" He asked with a confused look.

"Because if we were ever to become…physical in a relationship that happened to be more then friends…I could lose control and confess you." I was waiting for the awkward silence but instead his gentle laughter filled my ears.

"So what?"

"You lose your own will. You become my own personal slave. And you only love and care for me." He continued to smile, and then he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Doesn't seem like a living hell to me." A blush warmed my cheeks and then he took my hand in his. "Come on, let's find the others." Then we continued through the woods as we held hands.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 14 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I don't know how, but somehow Fang was able to pull us up the cliff. It was like she had super strength!

Once we were back on top of the cliff, everybody was gone. Griffin and his mini army had left. Danny, Tom, Harry, and the girls must have fallen on different sides of the cliff, but I knew they were alive.

I saw Danny and Callie land in the branches of some tall trees near a small stream. I also saw Tom and Leta fall into a deep pond, but they somehow adjusted themselves to dive in just in time. And Harry had protected Lilybell as they too fell through the trees. I was positive they were all fine.

The only person I knew who wasn't okay was…Zed.

I walked to the spot where Zed once stood. The only thing left were burn marks from the explosion. Even the grass was burned away, leaving a patch of dirt.

I looked up to find Fang but she was already walking away from the scene.

"Hey Fang, wait up!" I called to her as I ran up next to her. "Where are we going?" She remained silent. "What? So you only speak when you're in battle?" She stopped walking and looked at me.

Her mysterious hazel eyes looked into mine. Suddenly I knew we were going to a small town. Then she continued to walk away.

"Wait…how did you do that?" She didn't answer. I sighed and just continued to walk after her.

We walked for hour. Fang, a few feet ahead of me. I noticed she began tripping and I immediately ran to her. I supported her weight as she stood back up.  
"Are you okay?" Of course she didn't say anything. She just pushed my arms away gently. Then she continued to walk ahead.

I watched carefully as she led the way. She always tripped after walking a few miles. I wasn't doing so well myself.

The sun was so bright today and I could feel the sweat running down my forehead. I didn't understand how Fang could walk in this heat with all the black she wore. I lifted my right hand up and wiped the sweat off with the back of my hand. The smell of blood filled my nose and I turned my hand over to examine it.  
My hand was covered in blood. Then the image of Fang holding me up while we were hanging on the cliff entered my min. I remembered bloody trickling down her back. Then I looked back at Fang and she was now falling to the ground.

"FANG!" I sprinted over to her and fell to her side.

Just by looking at her eyes I could tell she was in pain. I suddenly felt a cold liquid on my left hand that held her back. I pulled it out from under her back and found more blood. I picked her up and carried her under a nearby tree and then placed her on the ground.

"Looks like we'll be stopping for camp here." I said as I pulled my vest off and placed it under her head.

Hours later, Fang managed to slide her top off for me to tend to her back. I had found some supplies; Fang managed to take from the scene, and patched up her back. You could still see the marks from her back beating and scratching against the rocky cliff.

"Does it hurt?" I knew she wouldn't answer with words, but she nodded. I couldn't see her face even though she removed her mask. She had buried her face into my vest. "So I guess I know that trick…you know the way you talk to people." She didn't move. I sighed, continuing to tend to her wound.

I found a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of water and pressed it onto her wound. Immediately Fang shot up. She jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards and fell down to the ground on her but and sat just a couple feet away from me. Her left arm remained covering her chest. And might I add, she's very chesty.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting to my feet and walking over to her. She just watched me with cautious eyes. "Come on, you've to talk to-"

"It hurts." I sighed and sat down in front of her.

"I have to finish-"

"No." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her right arm and placed it on my left arm.

"Just squeeze my arm every time it hurts." Before her beautiful voice could say 'no' again, I placed the wet cloth on her back. Immediately she squeezed my arm with all her strength. And man was she strong.

I continued cleaning her back for another twenty minutes. When I finished, I was surprised Fang didn't move.

"Fang…" I looked down and Fang had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful, but then I realized there was still nothing covering the top of her besides her left arm.

I looked around for something to cover her and my eyes landed on my vest. I grabbed it and laid it on top of her. As I watched her sleeping figure, I couldn't help but gaze upon her angel like features.

Her long dark brown hair was in a loose ponytail from the fall. I undid it and let her wavy hair fall against her body. Her lips were partially open and were nice and rosy. Her tan face was clean of blemishes and scars. She was gorgeous, even if for once I couldn't see those mesmerizing and mysterious hazel eyes.

"You are so mysterious…" I sighed and looked up at the sky. It had gotten dark and the stars were finally out.

"Do you always gaze at the stars?" I jumped a little and looked down to see Fang awake.

"You're awake!" I said loudly.

She slowly sat up and turned around to pull her top back on. When she was done, she turned back to face me and handed me my vest.

"Thanks." She said as I took the vest from her. I only nodded and looked down at her hand, noticing the familiar brand on her hand.

"So…what's it like? You know, being a Guardian?" She hesitated before pulling her mask back onto her face.

"Well…we're taken as a child. That's how Callie and I were separated, that's how she was trained as a Mord Sith."

"What's the difference?" She thought to herself before speaking again.

"Mord Siths are all women, raised from a girl to a grown woman. They can reject Magic and they are given the skill 'breath of life.'"

"And Guardians…?"

"We are born with a gift we don't see...but elder Guardins do. We can reject not only magic, but Confessors and Mord Siths and any other magical beings. But we have our own magic skills, our bodies are even stronger then a normal being."

"Wow…but why don't you speak?" She sighed.

"All Guardians speak with actions or our mind." I could feel a smirk form on my face.

"Actions?" She immediately pressed her left hand on my forehead and pushed, I suddenly rolled backwards from the sudden, strong force. "HEY!"

"Let's go." She pulled her mask back on and began walking away. "We'll find your friends sooner if we travel through the night." I got up and ran to her side.

I wanted to be closer to her. If she didn't talk to her sister with words, why did she with me?


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 15 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

I lagged a few feet behind Lilybell. Honestly, I was afraid to piss her off anymore then I had already did. I was afraid she would strike me with a lightning bolt, or freeze me to the ground so I'd melt in the sun.

I've never been so scared in my life before!

As I continued to walk, my attention traveled to her back as she led the way to wherever she thought my friends were. I was honestly terrified of the blonde beauty. Both afraid she'd kill me and afraid I'd lose her.

Yes, afraid to lose her.

This…quest, it could kill us. I could lose her after I've just met her. Sure I've only known her a couple days now, maybe a week, but there's a connection between us, a connection…I don't want to lose.

"You're lagging!" She called to me in an irritated voice. I sighed and jogged up next to her.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" I regretted asking. She immediately stopped in front of me and spun around to face me. I jumped back from her sudden action.

"Don't you want to find your friends, or do you not?" I gulped and just nodded my head. "Then we keep walking until we find them." Then she began walking off again. I groaned and ran to her side again.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're so mad. I just stopped myself from screwing you in the woods," It was like I could hear her eyes roll in that pretty little head of hers.

"Oh, so yelling at me wouldn't bother me? Oh, okay!" She said loudly with a sarcastic tone. I sighed again.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell-"

"But you did, and you can't take it back. Now I'm the one who feels like a fool." Suddenly she froze in her steps. Her eyes widened full of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Ssh!" She hushed me, as she covered my mouth.

Lilybell slowly removed her hands from my mouth and pulled her wooden staff from the holster on her back. I got the idea that we were in danger and slowly drew my own weapon. My own part of the Sword of Truth from its sheath. We both began scanning the forest for enemies.

"There!" Lilybell yelled. We both spun to the left to face some boulders. Immediately both Lilybell and I were pinned to the ground. Then, as if we were thinking the same idea, we both rolled backwards, kicking our enemies both in the stomach and then rolled across the ground.

I stood up, getting ready to attack, but immediately dropped my sword. I was full of shock when I realized who jumped us. There on the ground, rubbing their backs was Callie and Danny.

"Danny…" he slowly stood up and a ridiculous grin grew on his face.

"HARRY!" He ran full speed towards me and threw his arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He said when he finally pulled away from his death grip.

"Yes, it's good to see you're alright too." I told him with a smile.

"Hey, hate to interrupt the reunion but…have you guys seen Fang and Dougie?" Callie asked as she made her way over to us.

"No we haven't, we were looking for you and everyone else." I said.

"Have you seen Leta and Tom?" Lilybell asked. Danny dropped his head and shook it, but that wasn't who caught my attention. Next to Danny, Callie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and Danny's head immediately shot up. He looked over at Callie and took her hand in his.

"It's…Fang…if she runs into Leta, it won't be good. Confessors and Guardians don't mix and because Leta tried to confess me…that's just another reason for Fang to kill Leta." My eyes widened too. Then I turned around to face Lilybell. She had fallen to her knees from the news.

I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. I brushed some of blonde strands of hair from her face and asked, "Do you think you could find them?" She looked up at me. Her blue eyes were on the verge of releasing tears.

"I could cast a tracking spell, but I need objects that belong to them." I looked back at Callie and Danny.

Callie immediately pulled a silver symbol, hanging on a thing strip of black leather, from the small pack on her waist. It was a necklace. She walked over to us and placed the necklace in Lilybell's hand.

"This is Fang's necklace. It's the Celtic symbol for warrior." Lilybell nodded.

"I wish I had something of Dougie's, but I don't." Danny said as he too walked over.

"It's okay, if Dougie's smart enough; he should realize its best not to leave Fang's side." Lilybell then waved her hand over the ground and a map of the forest appeared in front of her. "Callie, may I borrow some blood?" Callie gave her a weird look.

"Uh…sure?" She stuck her hand out and Lilybell pulled a dagger from her waist and pricked the tip of Callie's finger. She wiped Callie's finger with the silver symbol and then thanked Callie.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You'll see."

Lilybell wrapped the leather strap around her index finger and then began spinning the metal symbol over the map. It began spinning faster and faster. Soon the necklace flew out of Lilybell's hand and landed in the far left corner of the map.

She hunched over the map to examine it and then pulled the necklace off, leaving a print of the symbol from Callie's blood.

"What's the news?" Danny asked. Lilybell continued looking at it. Then I to looked at the map and realized it was in a different language. I looked back at Lilybell just as she looked at me.

"Where are they?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her.

"They're at the Elven Waters."

"What would they be doing there?" Callie asked.

"Probably washing up, or lost." Lilybell said as she examined the map.

"And what about Tom and Leta?" Danny asked.

"No clue, but we better leaver now before their paths cross." She stood and I mimicked her actions. "Let's go, it's a whole days walk."


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 16 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

"F-Fang…" She didn't listen to me. My body ached and I couldn't stop Fang. "FANG!" She finally stopped.

"What?"

"My feet hurt…"

She looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Alright. We've been walking for a while, let's take a break." I sighed and immediately fell to the ground. I laid back and closed my eyes just for a few seconds, taking in the sounds of something else rather than the sound of our feet walking on the hard ground. But I heard something I haven't heard in a while. It sounded wild, but calm and soothing…WATER!

I sat up right and looked around. Fang was gone and the day seemed even darker. I realized my little nap was actually hours.

I stood up, deciding it was best to find Fang and continue onward. I hope she didn't leave me behind.

I found a trail that led into some thick trees. I hesitated before following the path, unsure if I should check for Fang past the trees, but eventually I did.

The trees seemed to be like a barricade. Once I was on the other side of the trees, I found myself in an open area with a small waterfall spilling into a large pond. But as I continued to gaze upon the scene, something caught my attention.

Under the waterfall was a bare-naked woman. And as I continued to examine the woman, I noticed the dark tan smooth skin and the long dark brown hair that covered scars on her back.

Her body was turned away from me as I continued staring at her naked beauty. I didn't notice when she turned to face me but when I realized it was Fang; her eyes met mine as we stared at each other with shock. Her eyes looked down at herself and my eyes looked at her own body, but just as I did, something hit my head. A rock.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU PERVERT!" I turned away, grabbing the forming bump on the side of my head.

"Ow…sorry!" I yelled as I ran back on the path I came from. I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I groaned as I rolled over and looked up to the tree tops. Then one thing popped into my mind. "She's so…fit." I said to myself with a smile.

After what seemed like hours, yet again, Fang finally showed herself. It hurt once I saw her in her head to toe leather Guardian uniform. Barely any of her perfectly tan skin showed, only her fingers and the top half of her face that wasn't hidden by her mask.

I stood up, getting ready to apologize, but she just walked right past me. It was like I wasn't even there.

"Fang!" I yelled but of course, she didn't stop. She was pissed! I ran up behind her. "Fang, I'm really sorry about what happened." Nothing. Even if she barely spoke, I could tell by the way she narrowed her eyes, she was angry. "Well if it means anything at all you have a lovely body." She immediately froze and her eyes widened. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I watched her cool and collected shell crack.

"Shut up…" She finally said as her eyes returned to their normal size, but I noticed the top of her cheeks turn a light red shade. I smiled and we both walked down the trail together.

But we weren't alone.

**(Tom's P.O.V.)**

"Leta, are you sure you didn't get us lost?" I asked as I railed behind her.

"Of course not!" She said after scoffing. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. I loved how she was so sure with herself. Though, it was a bit funny watching Leta become frustrated.

As we continued to walk, I picked up on the sound of a man chuckling. I grabbed Leta and pulled her to my chest as I hid behind a tree.

"Excuse-" I covered Leta's mouth with my right hand to silence her. Just as I cut her off, I saw two figures walk past some of the trees we were hiding behind. I pushed Leta behind me to protect her and drew my sword, but right as I swung my sword at them, it was blocked and I was thrown backwards to the ground.

"Tom!" Leta screamed as she ran towards me. I slowly sat up and noticed the other two figures running towards me. Dougie and Fang. "Tom are you alright?" Leta asked me as she fell to the ground next to me.

I rubbed the back of my head where a bump was going to remain. I looked up and noticed Dougie's sword in his hand. My eyes widened and I began checking myself for any gashes on my stomach.

"Relax…" I looked up to Dougie who wore a smile on his face. "…I only hit you with the hilt." I smiled back at him.

He sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand for me. I took it and he helped me to my feet, Leta following my actions to get to her own feet. I couldn't help but hug him and rub his head of blonde hair. He laughed at me and then we pulled apart.

"It feels like ages since I saw you!" I told him, he nodded in agreement.

"I know!"

I looked over at Fang. She had remained silent this entire time. Like always. This time however, she was glaring at Leta. I looked back at Leta who now walked in front of me and glared right back at Fang.

"What do you want Guardian? Does my presence bother you?" Fang's hazel eyes narrowed and soon my ears were filled with whispers. Whispers that grew louder and louder talking about meaningless things.

"Aaah!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Gah!" Leta also screamed as she clenched her ears and fell to her own knees.

I looked up at Dougie. He too was clenching his head, gritting his teeth. He grabbed Fang's arm and turned her to face him.

I couldn't hear him but I could read his lips as he called Fang's name. Her eyes softened and it look like she was about to cry seeing the pain Dougie was in. Then I notice the whispers leave my head. Dougie nearly fell over, but Fang supported his weight. Fang lifted his head up and looked straight into his eyes. Then she looked away and turned to Leta and me.

"Come on, let's go find our friends." Dougie said just before he turned back to Fang and led the way out of the woods. I stood up and turned to Leta, but she was still sitting on the ground, covering her ears.

"Come on Leta." I pulled Leta to her feet. "You okay?" Leta remained silent. I pulled her hands form her ears and gasped.

Her ears were leaking blood. I looked over my shoulder and glared at Fang.

_This was personal._


	18. Chapter 17

**Wow, so many new readers! Thank you so much! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 17 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

"I thought you said this trip was just one whole day!" I complained as Lilybell led us through the woods.

"Danny, quit complaining!" Harry yelled from in front of me.

"Don't yell at him! Do you want me to hurt you?" Callie shot back at Harry, getting ready to pull out one of her Agiels.

"ENOUGH!" Lilybell finally screamed.

The three of us turned to look at a very irritated Lilybell. However, my gaze shifted to what looked like the top of people's heads walking up the hill.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked pointing to the direction of the heads.

"Huh?" Lilybell asked. Her annoyed looked switched to curiosity as she turned around to see where I was pointing.

When she looked back, there was more to see. In fact, there were four bodies walking towards us. Actually it was Dougie, Fang, Tom, and Leta.

"FANG!" Callie called. Fang stopped in her tracks. I could see the glint of surprise in her eyes when she saw her sister.

Callie began running towards her sister. Fang stepped back as if she knew what Callie was going to do. Callie tackled her sister to the ground and then sat up and pulled Fang into a hug, practically squeezing the life out of her. Fang constantly tired pushing Callie off but it was no use.

"I thought I lost you!" Callie practically cried. Fang sighed and just gave up, letting Callie continue to suffocate her. I couldn't help but laugh at the sibling love, and when I looked up, so was Dougie.

"So, the Mord Sith's weakness is her sister?" I heard Leta mumble. My smile instantly faded. Even Fang's head snapped to the direction where Leta's voice came from, and from the way Leta stepped back from shock, I knew Fang was giving her a nasty look.

Leta's hands immediately flew up to her ears as if to protect them from some unknown reason. Tom caught on and grabbed onto Leta's left wrist.

"Fang, don't hurt her!" Dougie yelled.

"She didn't." Callie's cool and collected voice said as she stood up and helped Fang to her feet. "However, from the looks of it, Fang has taken a great disliking of Leta." Callie said with a smirk as she glared Leta down, Fang, however, looked to the ground as if she were ashamed for being scolded by Dougie.

"Guys, enough." Lilybell piped up. All of us turned our attention to her. "Let's just somehow get out of these woods. I feel like…we're being watched." Harry stepped closer to her and looked around.

"Where are they?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"I don't know, but let's not find them. We need to get you guys out of here." The other three girls nodded and Lilybell began leading the way once again.

I too began looking around through the trees to see if I could find anything…and I did.

It looked like trees were being somewhat magnified and then they would return to their normal size, but I as I continued took, I could see the outline of a person running from tree to tree. I thought it was just my imagination, but when I looked back there seemed to be more outlined figures. Soon, they each jumped in front of Lilybell who didn't seem to notice them.

"Lilybell, look out!" I yelled drawing my sword.

Lilybell planted her feet into the ground just as I ran through my friends. I saw one of the figures lift what looked like the outline of a sword. I swung my own sword just in time when the invisible man's sword hit. Crimson red blood erupted from the invisible body and covered seven other figures.

"SHADOW WALKERS!" Callie yelled, pulling her Agiels from their holsters.

Everybody seemed to know exactly what to do. Harry, Tom, and Dougie drew their own swords. Leta drew her two daggers just as Lilybell readied her staff. And when my gaze traveled to Fang, with one swift movie, she pulled out her chain sickle from her waist and it flew right past me. It hit an invisible object making a grotesque squishing sound followed by a thump as the sickle flew to a tree.

Fang yanked her weapon back and blood appeared once again, making it seem like the black bark was bleeding. She hit another 'Shadow Walker', causing my friends to charge past her and attempt to take down the rest.

Unlucky for the guys and me, we were constantly being knocked down. We weren't skilled enough to hit the Shadow Walkers like the girls were.

"Hey Dan, maybe we should just leave this fight to the girls." Harry called to me as he held back his sword and watched the girls hit air, spreading blood.

"Ha, maybe." I said. Then Fang and Callie were knocked into the air and fell to our feet. Harry looked at me, and I looked back at him. "Maybe not." Then he and I were knocked into the air and fell further away from the fight.

I slowly sat up and watched the girls continue to fight with nothing. Even Dougie and Tom were still trying to help, but they didn't have much luck.

"Alright, enough!" I heard Lilybell scream.

Lilybell lifted her wood staff and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and unknown words floated out. "Midnight umbra of nox noctis, ostendo vestri una verus lux lucis!" She slammed her staff onto the ground and white lights shot from her staff into many different directions. Instantly, the invisible figures appeared. However, I wish I couldn't see them.

Each one of them had scaly black skin. Their fingers were long silver claws along with two toed feet. And the worst part of them was their mouth less face with only one purple eye in the center of the face.

"Egh…they're so nasty looking." Dougie said as he stepped back.

As if the monsters understood him, one jumped from the ground to a tree and jumped to him, claws ready. Dougie was shocked by the monster's speed; he jumped backwards and fell on his bum.

"DOUGIE!" The guys and I called.

I was getting ready to jump into action, but in one split second, Fang appeared in front of Dougie. She put up her sickle just in time to block the Shadow Walker's attack and then he jumped backwards. Once the Shadow Walker landed back on its feet, Fang stepped forward and released her chain, making the sickle do a 360 in the air, slicing each Shadow Walker across their stomachs. Each Shadow Walker spilt blood onto the ground and soon, each scaly body fell to the ground and melted into black ooze.

"Did we kill them?" I asked stepping closer to the scene.

"Yes, it's over." Callie said looking over to Fang.

"Fang, thank-" Just as Dougie was about to thank her, she fell to her knees and then to her stomach. "FANG!" Somehow blood slowly leaked from her own body.


	19. Chapter 18

**So I was surprised to see so many reviews so fast. My inbox was filled with just reviews for this story! Thank you guys so much. I honestly thought I lost all my readers on this site and a few other sites, but this site always surprises me with their great readers. Thank you so much again! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 18 (Fang's P.O.V.)**

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, it seems a battle wound had reopened. It was fairly new, just a few days old."

"Sorry, I must have done a terrible job with patching it up."

"Mate, don't beat yourself up. She's fine now."

So many voices. But where were they coming from? My head was aching, my muscles pulsed, and my back was on fire. I wish I could just perish right here and now. Just let me die…

"Fang…can you hear me?" I felt my hand tightened around something as I heard the familiar deep voice. My eyes flashed open and my body shot up, making my arms wrap around a man's body. "Fang, are you alright?" I then realized who it was. Dougie.

I nodded my head as I continued to bury my face in his shoulder. I didn't realize it until now, but…I was honestly scared of that eerie place I was. Where I could only hear voices and could only feel pain. I liked what I felt now. The warmth of someone against my skin…the warmth that came from a loving person.

"Fang, you should rest some more, we don't want you to open your wound again." Callie said from beside me as she placed a hand on my bare shoulder…bare shoulder?

I immediately pushed Dougie away from me and covered my chest with my arms. Callie began laughing along with Danny after they heard Dougie fell off whatever I was on and fell to what sounded like a wood floor.

"Relax sis, I bandaged you up." Callie reassured me.

I pulled my arms away and looked down to see my breasts down to above my belly wrapped with bandages. I reached behind me to touch my wound but only felt the cloth of the bandage.

"Hey you know Lilybell," Dougie began speaking up again as he sat up and leaned over what looked like a bed. "Why couldn't you just heal Fang, so I wouldn't have been assumed I was trying to feel up Fang?" Dougie asked as he rubbed his head. I looked to my right beside Callie to see a very tired Lilybell.

"My apologies…after casting that spell in the woods, it took quite some energy from me." She explained. Everyone fell silent and I took my chance to examine the area we were now in.

I was lying in a bed, for once. We were in a small room that looked like a bedroom, but it had a small fireplace that looked like it was used to cook soup or something.

"Oh that's right," Another voice came up. I looked to my left and there was Harry. "After you blacked out, we carried you out of the woods to this abandoned cottage. I guess that clears up a few things for you." He said with a smile. I just continued to look at him. I barely talked to this guy and I didn't understand why he would talk to me. I understand why Dougie talks to me but that is because Dougie and I are…friends?

"Mate, stop creeping her out." Danny said as he nudged Harry. I heard the sound of someone scoff and I looked back to my right where Lilybell now looked angry and now had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing, just apparently you don't have a thing for witches. Sorry witches aren't pretty enough for you!" Then something else hit me…MY MASK!

My hands flew to my face to touch bear skin and I began to panic. It was bare skin again! I pulled my knees up and hid my face in them.

"Hey, why are you hiding your face?" Harry asked as he touched my left shoulder. I heard someone mumble some words that I couldn't understand so I looked up and saw Dougie walk out the door.

"Dou-"

"Hey is she awake yet?" Tom asked as he came in with an annoyed look. He looked at and glared. "Good she's awake, let's go."

"Tom, she needs to rest." Lilybell said in a kind voice.

"She's obviously find if she's sitting up." Tom shot back making Lilybell flinch. Suddenly Harry moved from my side and got right in Tom's face.

"Don't yell at her." He threatened, but his threat did faze Tom.

"Guys enough!" Danny finally yelled. We all looked at him; it was weird how he was the one to be mature now. "We can't fight like this, not now." Harry and Tom turned away from each other. Lilybell looked down, as if she were going to cry and Callie just stayed neutral.

I sighed and stood up. Immediately Lilybell and Callie reacted.

"Fang, don't get up!" Callie attempted to order me as she grabbed my arm. I just looked straight into her blue eyes and she looked straight back into my eyes.

_As a guardian, you know I'm fine. Now let me be._

Callie took a deep breath and then nodded. She released my arm and then turned to the others as I looked away from them.

"Everyone wait outside." She said calmly. When nobody moved she raised her voice. "NOW!" Immediately everyone ran outside leaving me alone in the small cottage.

"Why must we fight now?"

When I was finally dressed in my Guardian uniform I made my way outside. I opened the door and stepped onto the grass making everyone look at me.

"Aw, we've seen your face; you should wear something else now." Harry said with a smile. I was a bit shocked. Lilybell elbowed him right in the gut and I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I turned to see Dougie sitting on a log, holding something.

I walked over to him. He was still looking at the ground and when I stood right in front of him he finally looked up. He jumped up, not expecting me to be there.

"F-Fang!" I looked from his hurt eyes to my weapon in his left hand. I hate it when people touch my weapon, but…I didn't hate it when he was holding it. In fact, I noticed he cleaned it. It looked even brighter than usual. "Oh," The hand holding my chain sickle twitched and I looked back up at him. "I was…worried for a while. The girls wouldn't let me see you so for the time being I just cleaned your weapon…I hope that was okay." He handed me my weapon and I looked up again.

I didn't know what to say. In fact to tell you the truth, I felt weird. Like there was something in my stomach, and it only acted up when I was around Dougie.

"Th-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I was cut off by a surprising scream. I spun to my left to see a middle aged woman with two little boys. "BANDITS! BANDITS WITH A MORD SITH!"

"Please, stop yelling these are-"

"THEY'VE TAKEN A CONFESSOR!" The woman continued screaming, this time cutting off Leta.

The woman through the fire wood down she was caring and grabbed her children by their wrists and began running back the way she came from. We all exchanged worried looks.

"We have to follow them; she'll warn the town's guards. We have to confront them." Leta explained. We all nodded and we took off after the woman.

The woman was fast, but the town wasn't far. It only had a wood fence that surrounded the town and all the buildings were made of wood. The woman ran to the middle of the town and continued screaming.

"GUARDS GUARDS, HELP US!"

"Ma'am, please we're not here to hurt you." Lilybell said calmly.

"WITCHHHHHHH!" Immediately each wood cottage's door flew open. Every man came out with dual axes, a two handed ax, or a two handed hammer. They didn't look strong, but we couldn't fight them. As our job, we had to help the Seekers, which included bringing innocents to our side.

"KILL THEM!" Even, if it did involve us getting beat.


	20. Chapter 19

**HOLY CRAP! AGAIN! My inbox just got like taken over! All reviews from this story thanks a bunch you guys. You're totally awesome! I always laugh every time I see a Harry and Fang comment, truth is, and I didn't even know there was chemistry between the two! Hahahahaha, and awww guys if this was book you would really buy it? That means a lot! I LOVE YOU ALL! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 19 (Leta's P.O.V.)**

"KILL THEM!" One man with a hammer came running towards me but I didn't move. I wanted him to know I wasn't going to fight.

"Leta move!" I heard Tom call but I didn't. I stood my ground, but the man wasn't stopping. I began to worry…maybe I should move….

A chain was suddenly looped around my waist and I was yanked backwards onto the ground, and dragged farther away. I wasn't hurt but shocked. I looked up just as the chain loosened and Fang ran past me, dropping her weapon. I looked after her run and I couldn't help but think she was mad.

"FANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" I yelled at her, but she didn't listen to me.

One man swung his axe at her stomach but she front flipped over the axe and landed on her feet and her right hand. She kicked her feet into the air and did a three sixty knocking the man around her back. She pushed off her right hand and landed on her feet again; blocking an incoming attack with a hammer by grabbing the handle and pressing a weak spot on the man's left shoulder. He fell to the ground and Fang tossed the hammer away.

"Leta!" My attention was taken away from Fang fighting to Tom. He ran up behind me and pulled the chain off me. "Are you alright?" I looked back at Fang fighting hand to hand combat.

"Yes…but why is she protecting me?"

"You're stupid aren't you?" My eyes widened from the words that came from me. I looked behind me to see Dougie pick up Fang's weapon as he neatly looped it around his left shoulder. "She knows that if we're going to work together, then we're all going to have to get along." Then he turned his attention to Fang as he carefully watched Fang from the sidelines. I looked to the ground, ashamed that I could ever hate such a wise person.

"I wish…I could help…" Dougie laughed. I looked back up at him.

"Just trust her." He said, not taking his eyes off her. I looked from Dougie and back at Fang. She looked like she was winning, at least trying. It must be hard fighting without a weapon.

Suddenly Fang was hit across the face making her fall backwards to the ground.

"FANG!" Dougie called getting ready to run after her.

"Careful lover boy." I heard Callie say as she ran past Dougie and to her sister.

Callie grabbed the man who hit Fang by the shirt and pushed him with all her might to the ground. She quickly turned to her sister and grabbed Fang's hand and Fang grabbed onto Callie's wrist with her other hand. Callie pulled with all her strength and soon Fang was off the ground and both her legs connected with the largest man of the town knocking him out. However, Fang didn't let go of Callie.

Callie rolled over Fang's back and kicked another man beside Fang, causing both girls to twist their arms in odd directions. Fang released her left hand and gave another man a left hook, also knocking him out. The girls continued fighting and as I watched I realized something. They trusted each other, even though their ancestors despise one another, theses sisters still love each other.

"You know what…" I looked up at Tom. "I'm glad we have them on our team." Tom gave me a puzzled look, but eventually he smiled and then he finally pulled me to my feet.

Soon all the towns' men were out cold. Callie and Fang didn't even break a sweat. It was like they were full fledge fighting demons.

"Now that we have your attention," I finally told the towns folk. "We aren't here to hurt you. This was only self defense. We're here for the Seekers."

"Seekers?"

"There's more than one?"

"The Seeker is back!"

"Yes, the Seekers are back, and yes there is more than one." The towns' folk didn't look as scared which pleased me. "Now, I hate to be so blunt…but does anyone have rooms to spare?"

"I do Lady Confessor!" The same woman who ran away from us called. "I would gladly help you after my humiliating act." I smiled.

"It's quite alright, we forgive you." The woman smiled.

"This way." She said as she began leading us to her home.

We followed her to her share of the town where she had two spare cottages. She was very kind. She made us dinner and brought as clean blankets for the beds. She even allowed each of us to bathe.

After I bathed, I decided I needed some fresh air. I stepped outside of the cottage I was sharing with the other girls and took a long breath, but then I was startled by the noise of leaves.

"WHO'S THERE?" I yelled looking around. The leaves ruffled again and I realized the noise was coming from above me.

I looked up and a very startled Fang sat in the chair. She wore her uniform again, rather than spare clothes the woman gave us.

"Fang, you scared me!" She looked around before looking into my eyes. I could hear a fate voice, but not with my ears…with my mind.

_Sorry._

"You speak through mind?"

_Yes._

I was in awe of her gift. In fact, you could say I was rather jealous. Only a few hours ago, I realized she was actually a real beauty, she could defend herself, and she has wonderful gifts. Maybe now was the time to make peace with her.

"Thank you for saving me." She looked away from my eyes but her gaze returned.

_You're welcome._

"Oh, you have to look in the person eyes to speak through mind!" She nodded. "Why speak through mind?"

_Trust._

"Trust? So that means you don't trust me yet, or the others." The image of Callie and Fang fighting side by side popped in my head again. "Or your sister!"

_No, I trust one._

"One?" Suddenly the cottage door from where the boys were staying opened and a shirtless Dougie walked out. I looked back at Fang and her eyes were wide. "Dougie, you trust him!" She didn't say anything. "But why do you trust him?" Her eyes looked back at Dougie and I followed her gaze.

Dougie rinsed his face with some cool water that sat in a wood bowl outside the cottage. I turned back to Fang and I swear I saw a small hint of blush on her hidden face.

"You love him." He eyes widened even more. "So what did happen when we were all separated?" Again her eyes widened and she looked back into my eyes.

_NOTHING!_

I couldn't help but laugh at her voice in my mind.

_Someone comes._

Fang jumped to the ground just as I turned around to come face to face with Tom. "Tom!" Tom looked down at me and then past me to Fang. He still seemed angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in a dark voice. I looked back and she was glaring straight back at Tom. Then she walked past us and into the cottage. Excitement got the better of me.

"What did she say to you?" I said with a smile that startled Tom a bit.

"Huh?" Then I realized she was only glaring at him.

"Oh, I thought she may have talked to you through her mind…" I said as I turned away. "You would have thought she was funny. She speaks as a guard yet she gets so embarrassed when I speak of her love for another." Tom's hand then grabbed my shoulder and he spun me around to face him.

"Why are you being kind to her? She hurt you!" I lightly took Tom's hand off my shoulder but still held it.

"It's alright; we just need to learn to trust one another. Just as you need to learn to forgive her and soon trust her." He looked away from me. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look into my eyes. "Tom, you love me…don't you." He hesitated before answering but then nodded and I smiled. "She protected me, you too should thank her." He seemed surprised by my words. "Just trust me, okay?" He then finally smiled.

"Alright." I smiled too and then I pressed a small peck on his soft lips. Then I slowly made my way around him to my cottage but his words stopped me. "That's all I get?" I giggled and turned to him.

"I'm still against me confessing you." He smiled and nodded. "Night Tom."

"Goodnight Leta."


	21. Chapter 20

***Happy Dance* I love all my readers. All your reviews brought a huge smile to my face, and some comments I laughed out loud. Especially one of my readers who dedicated their name to Fang! LOL! You guys are all awesome! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 20 (Callie's P.O.V.)**

The next morning I woke up just as the girls were getting ready. I groaned, a bit sad that I wouldn't be able to sleep in another bed for a while. It was such a nice feeling.

"Do we have to leave?" I groaned, burying my head in my pillow.

"Yes Callie, don't forget we're helping the Seekers." Lilybell said kindly. It actually amazed me how Harry was a bit cold to her. Then again, she too would be cold to him. It's a love hate relationship.

"If you don't hurry, Fang may miss Dougie." Leta piped in. The sound of a pillow flying through the air filled my ears followed by laughter. "Fang, don't be embarrassed!" I looked up to see Fang blushing behind her mask and Leta laughing at her. Lilybell just smiled at the two, and the whole scene just seemed to surprise me. The two were actually getting along.

I didn't know why, but I felt irritated.

"Took you guys long enough!" Danny said as the four of us filed out of the cottage we stayed in for the night. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I honestly wasn't in the mood to talk. "Oh, does somebody have a little temper?"

"Shut up." I said coldly as I walked ahead of the group.

"Geesh what's eating her?" Danny asked. I guess he asked Fang because there wasn't a response. "Oh, that's right, you're a mute."

"SHE'S NOT A MUTE!" Leta, Dougie, and I all yelled together.

I turned around to face the other two and we all wore the same surprised expressions. It was weird that Dougie and I were taking sides, then again he does have a thing for my sister, but it was weirder that Leta was taking our side now. I shrugged off the weird experience and glared at Danny. Just because we kissed doesn't mean I have to go soft on him.

"Don't make fun of my sister." I hissed at him.

"Love, I'm sorry." He told me with a sad expression. I just rolled my eyes and turned away from him, leading us back to town square.

"You're leaving now?" One of the towns' people asked.

"Yes, it's time for us to continue our journey." Leta said as she walked past me. I let out a long breath, annoyed how Leta can change her moods so quickly.

"But what if Lord Erron comes here and questions us?" I weak townsmen said making me glare at him.

"And what will you say?" I questioned him. The man stumbled back a bit, letting me know I had startled him. I noticed Leta glare at me and I just glared back at her.

"Ignore her sir; she's just on high alert." Leta lied.

"Yeah, high alert." I agreed sarcastically. She glared at me once more.

"But please, for the sake of the Seekers, please be brave and do not tell Lord Erron anything." The man took a large gulf and then nodded. Leta smiled and said, "Thank you, now we're off." Now it was Leta' turn to lead us to our next destination.

As we walked away the towns people were calling to us like, "Good luck Seekers!" or "We're counting on you." Way to put the newbie seekers on the spot. God I really just wanted to punch something now.

Suddenly a head was placed on my shoulder. I looked back and there was my sister. She looked directly into my eyes with her own hazel eyes.

_What is wrong?_

I glared at her and shrugged off my shoulder.

"Why do you care? Go hang out with your new friend." I snapped back. She seemed surprised with the way her eyes widened and how she retracted her arm.

_I'm confused. Did I anger you?_

"No, you didn't." I said sarcastically.

_Then what is wrong?_

"NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY FUCKING DANDY!" I snapped again. Instead of Fang being surprised yet again, she seemed angered, yet confused. A side I haven't seen before and what's worse…I think I could see sadness.

Soon, another hand was placed on my shoulder spinning me around and I came face to face with Danny.

"What is going on?" He questioned me with a stern look.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him as I jumped away from him. "I'm tired of everyone asking me what the hell is wrong with me, I'm fine already god damnit!"

"Clearly you're not." Lilybell piped in. I spun around to glare at the witch now. "You're yelling at your sister, you never do that."

"Shut up witch." Lilybell flinched from her wise form making Harry react.

"Don't throw venomous words at her!" He yelled at me.

"OH! So this is coming from the guy who flirts with any girl he can get?" He too gave me a surprised look.

"Callie, what is going on with you?" Danny yelled again, spinning me around and almost giving me whiplash.

"I said I'm-" Before I could finish my sentence a bright white light flashed before us. My only reaction was to cover my eyes.

"Why are hatred words flying around the Seekers and their protectors?" A very familiar voice asked as I continued to close my eyes, however I slowly opened them to find where the voice came from.

There in front of us, just before the field we were about to travel through, stood Zed. My eyes widened from shock and I felt myself freeze. I thought I was staring at a ghost.

"ZED!" The guys yelled together. Zed gave them a kind smile.

"Wizard, how are you alive?" I asked him amazed with his power.

"Simple, I'm a wizard of the First Order; a simple spell casted by Griffin isn't going to stop me." He exampled with a smug grin.

"Amazing." Lilybell said.

"Now, after hearing all of you bicker with one another, I thought it was best for me to help you, and I mean all of you." I looked around to see the others' faces and they looked just as confused as me.

"Huh?" I managed to say. He chuckled to himself.

"I'll be training you all this time, training you in the art of teamwork." I glared at him.

"Greaaaaaat."


	22. Chapter 21

**So I open my email again to, once again, find most of my inbox full of reviews. My mom was even standing behind me and was like 'WHAT IS THAT?' Hahaha, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! So a little present for you all ;) This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 21 (Harry's P.O.V.)**

Before Zed wanted to answer any of our questions, he led us to the next town, which wasn't far. It was actually about ten minutes away.

He led us into a fairly large pub, but it was crowded with rather mean looking guys. If it wasn't for the fact I have a large sword strapped to my waist and was surrounded by my friends who were also just as dangerous, I think I would have run out and peed my pants, but I didn't want to look like a fool in front of Lilybell, even if she probably hates me now.

"Zed, how are you alive?" Tom whispered as we gathered around two tables next to each other. Zed just chuckled to himself. "This is not a laughing matter!" Tom said, raising his voice somewhat.

"I'm sorry Tom, but people should know it's very difficult to kill a wizard, let alone a wizard from the First Order." Tom's jaw remained ajar making Zed sigh and his brown beady eyes traveled to Fang who sat at the other table with Dougie, Callie, and Danny. "Fang knows."

I turned to look over my shoulder at Fang. She seemed surprised that Zed even mentioned her name.

"You knew?" Dougie asked. Fang lowered her head as if she were ashamed with herself. "Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't look at Dougie. Dougie placed his hand on top of Fang's branded hand. She looked up and Dougie said, "Hey, I'm not angry."

I had to admit, I was actually jealous of Dougie. He seemed to know exactly how to treat a girl and they wouldn't react rashly. Even a girl like Fang, so different from Dougie, was comfortable with him. I wish I could be like that with the girl of my dreams. And as if it were a cue, she spoke.

"She really is a Guardian." Lilybell spoke with her angelic voice. Her baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she admired Fang's personality.

"Yes, only Guardians know the deepest secrets and keep them hidden. So much from running away from the Guardians." Zed said making Fang look back at him, followed by Callie slamming the table, making it rattle.

"SHE ISN'T A GUARDIAN!" Callie yelled, jumping from her seat.

"Callie!" Danny called as he tried to pull her down to her seat.

"If she isn't a Guardian why do you treat her like one?" Callie seemed to freeze at Zed's words. I took the liberty ask what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Callie, you act rashly because Fang is finally able to open up to others, but you're annoyed she doesn't talk to only you now. You're the one who continues to be silent and fight only at your cue." Zed said with his face was full of anger. Callie tried to look just as angry, but it didn't work. "And you, the one who says you're not a Mord Sith! You say you hate red and you wear that leather, you say you hate pain yet you use two instead of one Agile to fight that causes you pain when you fight. You use hatred to fight, HOW IS THAT NOT AN ACT OF A MORD SITH?" Now Zed rose from his seat. "YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T HIDE IT!" Callie's eyes widened and in a split second, she bolted out the door silently.

"CALLIE!" Danny called as he ran after her. Fang too, was getting ready to chase after her sister but I grabbed her arm.

"Let her be." I told Fang. She looked from me, with sad eyes, over to the door both Danny and Callie ran out of.

"Zed, maybe we should stay in town tonight?" Leta finally spoke up. Zed then nodded.

"Yes, that would be the best idea."

After the rest of our group left the pub, the three girls separated from us and Tom, Dougie and I traveled to the town inn. Zed, well I don't know where he ran off to, but we were all in the town called High Enver.

"Mate." Dougie called to me as I removed my sword from my waist and sat down on one of the four beds in our room.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always trying to get Fang?" I was shocked hearing this. I thought it was obvious I wanted the blonde witch.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, every time I try to show Fang my feelings to her, you have to be all macho and attempt to sweep her off her feet!"

"Macho?" I said with disgust.

"Guys, come on let's not fight…" Tom tried to say but it wasn't worth it.

"Just because I'm always swooping girls off their feet doesn't mean I want them!"

"So you just want to play with her?" Dougie shot back.

"Guys…" Tom tried to continue.

"Out of all the whores I've came across, you're the biggest one! And you say you're a man!" That really ticked me off.

"YOU WANKER!" I yelled just before tackling Dougie to the ground. He tried to push me off but I punched him in his face and he fell back.

"Alright guys, that's enough!" Tom yelled, trying to pull me off Dougie, but I was too strong for him. I pushed him away, making him hit one of the bed posts.

As I was distracted by Tom, Dougie head butted me, making me fall backwards.

"You brat, who ever said I wanted that mute!" I yelled as I rubbed my throbbing head. Now it was Dougie's turn to tackle me.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I tackled him again.

"You take back about me being a manwhore!" Instead he spat in my face. That ticked me off even more.

"You are a manwhore! You're just trying to screw Fang AND Lilybell!" He yelled. I was now even angrier.

"You're an idiot1" I pinned him down with my right hand on his throat and my left fist raised and began to say, "I love-" But I was cut off by the room door bursting open. Small hands grabbed my left fist and soon I was pulled backwards and then a leg hitting me across my chest, knocking the air right out of me.

"FANG!" I heard two girls yell the familiar name.

I slowly sat up and found Fang holding Dougie's head in her lap. She looked terrified but when I stood up she drew a small knife from her put and prepared it as if she was going to attack me. She was like a wolf protecting her pup. However, when I looked down at Dougie, it didn't look like she was going to move. His face was all battered up, and blood was running from his nose and mouth. He even had a small cut on his left eyebrow.

"Doug…Fang…I didn't-"

_GET AWAY FROM HIM!_

I heard the words shout in my head making me grab my forehead, hoping that the pain would lessen. I soon realized that those words came from Fang. She really was angry.

"Harry, what did you do?" I head the familiar angelic voice and turned around to see Lilybell staring at the scene with wide blue eyes.

"I didn't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was too ashamed. I just dropped my head and ran out the door.

I didn't want to see my best friend in the state I put him in. I didn't want to see the deathly glare that killer gave me. I didn't want Leta and Tom to be ashamed to look at me, and I especially didn't want Lilybell to see me.

I continued to run out of the inn and out to the town, hoping I would just disappear. Yeah, it was hopeless but a guy could dream…right?

"HARRY!" I was suddenly hit full force with an object in my back and small cold arms wrapped around my body.

The arms were pale white and my nose was filled with the familiar smell herbs. It was Lilybell…

"Let me go Lilybell!"

"No!" Her face was buried in my back and I could feel cool liquid seep through my thin shirt.

"Lilybell, I beat up another Seeker, and my friend! I don't deserve to be protected and I don't deserve to be a Seeker."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She suddenly pushed me forward and I turned around to face her.

Her pale face was red from crying and her blonde hair covered bits of her face to hide the fact of her crying.

"Sure you made a mistake, but we all do! Dougie's your friend he'll forgive you in time so don't go assuming you're worthless. Don't go assuming you don't deserve to be a Seeker!"

"Lily-" I began to say her name, taking a step forward.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" I froze midway. "If you never came on this journey, I would have never met you. I would have never learned true feelings. I would have never learned to love you." My heart began to beat faster. I had to be closer to her, I just had to. "And yes maybe what we did in the woods wasn't right, but I enjoyed the feeling you gave me. I didn't want to end it, but because you didn't enjoy it we had to. And maybe you don't have the same feelings as me but-"

"Lilybell…" She looked up at me. "Stop talking." Her eyes widened just before I kissed her. My arms wrapped around her small body, afraid to ever let her go. Even her own hands gripped onto my shoulders. I pulled away and continued to speak. "Don't ever say I don't have the same feelings as you." She looked so surprised and I couldn't help but smile. "My feelings are probably greater than yours." And I kissed her again.

**Yeah lame chapter, but I really wanted to update for you guys. Plus, I'm running out of ideas will anybody care to give me some ideas? I enjoy all of your reviews thank you guys so much!**


	23. Chapter 22

**OH my gosh you guys are mad! Are the first 14 reviews from Harry lovers? Geez I feel like I'm gonna get killed just writing this! Hahaha! So hopefully you guys will like this chapter better? This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 22 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I was conscious during the whole scene of Harry running out along with Lilybell. I did feel bad for what happened. I mean, technically it was my fault. I pushed him over the edge for calling him names, plus I didn't even believe my own friend!

"Fang…" And now here I am sitting on my bed in the room with Fang desperately cleaning up my face. I didn't understand why she looked so worried. "Fang…" But she didn't stop dabbing the wet cloth on my bruised and battered face. "FANG!" I grabbed her wrists and stopped her cleaning.

I was finally able to see into her eyes. She looked so worried and scared, and the way her body shook, I felt bad. Not only did I flip out at Harry, but I made this girl worry about me so much. Why would she?

"I'm fine…" I finally told her. She looked down; the look of embarrassment was written all of her face. She pulled her wrists from my grips and stood up, turning away from me and walked over to the fireplace. I honestly felt hurt once she left my side.

After taking my gaze off Fang, I looked over at Tom. He looked so worried. Him being the eldest, of course he would worry. One of his best mates just ran off right after another one of his mates ran after Callie. Where did Callie and Danny run off two anyway?

"Tom…" Leta finally spoke up making Tom look up from the floor to the small woman standing in front of him. "I'm sure he's fine. Lilybell ran after him, she'll bring him back." He sighed.

"I hope so. I'm already losing my hair worrying about Danny." I felt a bit guilty after he said that. Soon I heard footsteps outside of our room and soon the door opened to reveal Harry and Lilybell. I didn't notice the marks I left on Harry's face and once again, I felt guilty.

"Harry, you're back!" Tom said cheerfully with a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah…I am." I watched his right hand as his fingers slid into Lilybell's fingers and he turned to her and smiled. "I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." Tom too noticed the smile on Harry's face and even Tom smiled.

"That's good to hear. That's really good to hear." Tom said as he looked back at Leta who was smiling just as much as he was.

I noticed Lilybell's gaze traveled from Harry to me. She nudged Harry and Harry also looked over at me. I became really embarrassed. I was an idiot to believe Harry even liked Fang. It was crystal clear that Harry, once a ladies' man, only had eyes for this blonde woman.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I spat the words out and squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for Harry to yell at me and tell me how stupid I was, but it never came. I opened my left eye and saw Harry smiling at me, and then I opened my other eye.

"It's alright Doug," He looked back at Lilybell gave her hand a quick squeeze. Then his gaze returned back to me. "It was just a misunderstanding." I was shocked about how well Harry got over this and then I too smiled.

After all of us took our sweet time talking about pointless things. The girls finally said goodnight to their men and snuck out, but I noticed something before they even left. No, it wasn't that feeling of worry wondering where Callie and Fang were, it was that I noticed Fang had vanished from the room. She must have just left without any of us knowing or between all of us having a laughing attack from Tom saying something stupid. I felt bad not even talking to her. Truth was, I was too embarrassed to talk to her, and I acted like a little kid in front of her. So why would she even want to talk to me?

Just a little bit after Tom and Harry said their goodnights, I found myself not able to sleep. I was staring at the ceiling for hours just thinking of Fang. Wondering if she returned to her room, and if she didn't where could she have gone? It would have made sense if she had gone to look for Callie, but I think Zed is already out looking for both her and Danny.

"Screw it." I finally said to myself, but not loud enough to wake Harry and Tom.

I threw my blankets off me and made my way outside. It was surprisingly dead in the once bustling town. I was shocked not even to hear a grasshopper to make a single noise. It was weird.

What's weirder is that it seemed like I was waiting for something because soon a black figure began walking back towards the inn we were staying at. I was thinking it was Zed by how slow the figure was walking but as it got closer it was Fang!

"Fang!" I called to her before I ran over to her. She stopped walking but her gaze remained on the ground. "Fang, where did you go?" I asked placing my hands on both her arms. She didn't answer, and her silence was really starting to bug me. I wanted to hear her sweet voice once again. "Fang!" I called to her shaking her a little bit.

"I couldn't find them." She said in a faint whisper.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"I couldn't find them! I couldn't find my sister!" She said even louder. She was now looking up at me. Straight into my eyes just as tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, soaking the black cloth around her face.

"Aw, Fang." I pulled her into a hug. "I promise you, in the morning we'll find her." To my surprise Fang had wrapped her own arms around me.

The once stone cold, Amazon like woman was breaking down. Her only family member is missing and she only has me to comfort her. I didn't think I was much, but I had to help her anyway.

She continued to shake as she sobbed in my arms and I sighed. I pulled her chin up so she could look at me again.

"Fang, trust me. We'll find them." She slowly nodded. "Come on, you look like you could use a good rest." Her hazel eyes just continued to look into my eyes. She looked so scared but…I couldn't help myself.

My right hand traveled up to the cloth covering her face. My fingers grasped the cloth and she gasped.

"Shhh, it's okay." I proceeded without her protesting.

I pulled the cloth down until it hung around her neck. She really was beautiful. Nobody could compare to her beauty. As I continued to examine her angel like face, she blushed. Soon she was trying to pull from my gasp but I pulled her closer to my body and she looked back into my eyes once again. I didn't know what I was doing…I guess I was trying to be romantic.

I cupped her face with my left hand, using my thumb to lightly graze over her lips. My other hand remained around her waist. Her blush remained in the same place, but soon she gained more confidence in herself.

Her hands that only rested on my chest traveled up to my shoulders and then wrapped around my neck. I leaned down, trying to reach her lips but I tried to resist. However, she seemed like she wanted me to kiss her. She raised herself on her tip-toes and I could feel her own chest on my own. God she was so hard to resist. We continued to look into each others' eyes, both in a daze, and eventually I finally got the courage.

I crushed her lips with my own and my grip around her waist tightened. My other hand that had cupped her face traveled to her hair where I clenched a fist full of her dark brown hair after pulling her hair from her ponytail. Her grip tightened to and she tried pushing herself closer to me, but it only riled me up even more.

Her lips were so soft and tasted like mint. Even the way our tongues battled over dominance aroused me more. Plus with the way her curvaceous body pressed against my body, it was too hard to stop myself, yet somehow…it ended.

"DOUGIE! FANG!" We broke apart hearing the sound of footsteps running towards us along with a familiar voice.

Fang turned away from me and I finally saw who was running towards us.

Both Danny and Zed were running, practically falling on the ground. They must have been running for a while.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled Fang's hand and moved closer to my friend and the wizard.

"Callie…she's…she's been…." He could barely finish his sentences between his deep breathing.

"Been what?" I asked.

"Kidnapped." Zed finally answered.


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was in the United Kingdom and had no way of posting the next chapter. Hopefully you guys will all come back when I update this because I appreciate all of your reviews! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 23 (Danny's P.O.V.)**

We didn't wait for morning to come. Dougie had run upstairs to wake the guys, and Fang went to go wake the girls. They didn't waste any time. We all gathered in the dining hall of the inn. All one-hundred percent awake, and all ears for me.

"Dan, tell us exactly what happened." Tom said in a quiet but stern tone.

I sighed, regretting how I could remember this terrible memory.

"I should have protected her…" I whispered to myself.

"Danny, stay with us!" Leta snapped, making me focus on the story. I nodded and began telling them.

"_Callie!" I called to the angry blonde as I chased after her through the forest right outside of the town._

"_Go away Danny." She shot back, not bothering to turn around a face me. _

_My eyebrows narrowed together and I finally ran up behind her and grabbed her left wrist. I pulled her back and spun her around to face me. She had tears running down her face even though her voice sounded angry. My face immediately softened._

"_Callie…"_

"_Just leave me alone." She said, pulling her wrist away from me and continuing through the woods. _

"_So you're just gonna let Zed win?" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Prove to Zed you can make Fang happy-"_

"_I CAN'T! I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL!" She screamed, still not facing me. Suddenly her knees gave out and she fell to the dirt ground. "I'm just a worthless person who can't even protect her own sister…"She began to sob quietly. Her dirty hands now covered her eyes, but she didn't seem to care. _

_I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Callie…" She didn't stop crying. I sighed. I pulled her hands from her eyes and looked into blue eyes. "You did nothing wrong, don't let anyone say otherwise." She tried to hold back her cries and she began to speak again._

"_Thank you Danny." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug._

"_No problem." We stayed like this, for what felt like hours until the sound of a tree branch breaking. _

_I immediately jumped to my feet in front of Callie, getting ready to protect her for whatever was in the woods with us. I drew my sword from its sheath and prepared it to attack._

"_Who's out there?" The sound of a tree branch breaking appeared again, but this time behind us. I jumped over Callie and pulled her up making her hid behind my back. "Callie, when I tell you to, I want you to run as fast as you can back to town."_

"_I'm not leaving you Danny. You know I can fight way better then you can." I ignored her comment._

"_Do as I say." I said sternly. This time, she did as I said._

_Another tree branch cracked and I pulled Callie from behind me and pushed her towards town. She ran as fast as she can, her Agiels hitting her sides as she ran, making me regret telling her to run. _

"_Wait!" An old voice yelled to Callie. Both Callie and I looked to the left where Zed came from behind a tree, but before Callie stopped running, a net fell down on top of her. Holding her to the ground with weights tied to the net._

"_CALLIE!" I ran over to her but something jumped from a tree and landed in front of me, then a foot connected with my chest sending me flying backwards to the ground. My sword flew from my hand and across the ground away from me._

_I looked over to whatever hit me and was surprised to see what looked like Fang, but it wasn't. The same uniform but there was no scarf around the person's face; their hands didn't mind showing the symbol of a Guardian. It was even a woman in fact. She had brown eyes and short straight black hair._

"_Danny, get away!" Zed yelled. I looked over at him and he had conjured a fireball that was soon flying towards the woman. I struggled to get up and roll over to my sword, grasping it in my right hand. I watched the scene before attacking the woman and was actually surprised._

_The woman raised her left arm, blocking the fire from injuring her. Flames just streamed past her, setting trees on fire. She then raised her right hand and pointed her index finger and middle finger to Zed and a whip of fire shot from her fingers aiming for Zed. Zed muttered a few words and just before he was struck with the whip he was engulfed in a red smoke. I took this chance to swing my sword at the woman. _

_With the strength of both my arms I sliced the woman's back. She screamed so loud, my ears were ringing. However, somehow her back magically healed._

"_Bloody hell…" I mumbled. She turned around and waved her right arm in front of me I was suddenly hit with a strong wind and was flying backwards into a tree. The wind was literally knocked out of me. My vision was somewhat blurred but when I looked up the woman was walking towards me until Callie began calling for me._

"_Danny! Danny run! Run, Danny!" The woman turned from me and began walking towards Callie._

"_CALLIE!" A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder to see a terrified Zed. _

"_We have to go Danny."_

"_Not without Callie!" He didn't say anything. He raised his wood staff and hit the ground with it. Soon both of us were engulfed in the same red smoke as before._

_When the smoke disappeared we were in front of the town's gate. I looked into town and saw Fang and Dougie. My feet took control and I began running towards them. Zed following close behind._

"_DOUGIE! FANG!"_

"And that's exactly how it happened." I ended the story. Leta looked over at Fang.

"Was it a Guardian?" She asked her. Before Fang could answer, she stood up and walked over to the burning wood in the fireplace of the dining hall.

"It has to be, if it wasn't then Zed would have been able to take it on." Lilybell added.

"But this Guardian had elemental powers, and could heal…" Dougie said as he turned to look over at Fang. "How could that be?" Fang still didn't answer; in fact I think she wasn't sure what the woman was.

"Whatever this woman is, we have to get Callie back." Tom said interrupting the silence.

"Yes!" I agreed but then something hit me. "But where do we even look for her?" Everyone looked at each other; even Fang turned away from the fire but only looked at Dougie, deep into his eyes.

"Lunar Castle." Dougie suddenly said. We looked around each other again.

"What was that Doug?" Harry asked.

"Lunar Castle, that's where Fang says Callie, will be." He explained.

"But Lunar Castle was destroyed with all the Guardians." Zed clarified. Dougie looked over to Zed with a stern look.

"She knows."


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay guys, I'm just being lazy this summer. Hopefully you guys will all come back when I update this because I appreciate all of your reviews! This is a crossover of McFLY and the show Legend of the Seeker, hope you enjoy! I do not own Legend of the Seeker or McFLY.**

**Chapter 24 (Callie's P.O.V.)**

I had somehow lost consciousness during the fight. In fact, I only found out recently I was even unconscious. That is, until I was rudely awaken.

"Get up!" A man's voice ordered after I received a kick in my side.

I groaned and clenched my left ribs. I sat up and glared at the man who harmed me.

He was probably 6'5", a tall man and very muscular. He had short black hair that matched his black mustache and gotee. His eyes were a cold dark brown color, easily mistaken as black. He wore leather armor with a sword on the left side of his waist and an axe on his back. He was clearly your average thief.

"And who do I have to thank for waking my beauty sleep?" His hand connected with my jaw, but I didn't scream. I took the hit. My Agiels hurt more than his punch.

"Shut up Mord 'Sith!" He ordered again. He was getting ready to hit me again until a manly hand clasped the thief's left shoulder.

"Vordmith," The owner of the hand stepped beside the thief, and he was clearly a man. He had somewhat long dark brown hair and a brown gotee. His eyes were an icy blue and he wore red robes with golden rim. I glared at him. I knew perfectly well who this man was. "Why don't you leave me to watch out guest for a little while?" Vordmith looked scared out of his wits. He didn't even try to back talk. He just bowed and turned around and left the dark room we were in, which was a cave now that my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

When Vordmith left, the man looked back at me and smiled.

"How are you Callie? It's been a while since I saw my favorite Mord 'Sith leader." He said seductively as he walked behind me and grazed my right shoulder to my left shoulder with just his index finger.

"What do you want with me Erron?" I asked him sternly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Why do you assume I want something? Maybe I just miss you. After you left," He began to say as he brushed my hair to my right shoulder and kissed my neck. "I have felt so lonely since you disobeyed me and left." Then he pushed me so hard that I fell face first to the ground. I'll admit, it hurt like a bitch and I could taste blood in my mouth. Suddenly the hair on my head was jerked up making me gasp. "So tell me darling Callie, where are the Seekers?"

Through gritted teeth I said, "I will never give the location of the Seekers." I guess he must have been angry with me because he pushed me again and then he stomped the ground and inch from my face and then placed it on my head. He slowly applied pressure making my head ache.

"You better feel grateful you're useful to me, or I would have never spared your stupid life." Then he lifted his foot from my head and walked to the entrance of the cave where a smaller figure stood. "Watch her." Erron ordered the figure and then the figure nodded.

The figure then made its way towards me. I groaned now knowing who it was.

"Guardians working for that wretched thing? You would shame all the Guardians if they were still alive." The familiar enemy Guardian glared at me.

She bent down so we were at eye level and she smirked. "What would you know about being shameful, traitor?" Not it was my turn to smirk.

"Eleanor, do you really think Elder Guardian Fang will spare your soul?" Eleanor's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Silence fool, she won't last long enough in a fight against me. She'll be the one who dies by my hands." I laughed at her stupid remark.

"Good luck with that buddy, you're nothing compared to Fang." She turned away from me and I continued. "And now that she has the Seekers along side with her, you and your little band of brothers will all die. Including Erron." I noticed her body twitch and I started putting things together. "Oh, I don't believe it. A Guardian gave her body up to the enemy? How disgraceful. Now you really are trash to Fang." Eleanor quickly spun around. Anger was shown in her dark brown eyes. She walked up to me and raised her fist.

_Shit._

Her fist connected with my face, and I was out for the rest of the bloody night.


End file.
